Cold, unfeeling light
by xFictionxAddictionx
Summary: What if Christine said all that she had left unspoken when she returned the ring to Erik.What if she had known that he would always be in her mind, never leaving her in peace?Can the past be undone. Wrongs made right?EC Rating changed for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_This is my second fanfic. I currently have one other in the works right now. I got the idea for this one last night hehe.

I do not, and never will own any characters from Gaston Leroux's fabulous mind. Nor do I own any music or characters from Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's mind. I don't own anything from the musical or movie. Or anything from Susan Kay's mind. Or if I by any chance use any ideas I decided to use from any other authors.

Rated M for future chapters. Plenty of fluff for you E/C fans heheh. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R, creative criticism only please

_

* * *

_

_Angel of music you deceived me…_

"_I gave you my mind blindly"_

Christine said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"_You try my patience, make your choice!"_

Erik growled at her.

Christine looked at Raoul and mouthed the words, "I love you." Hoping that Erik wouldn't notice and then stepped into the murky waters of the underground lake. The cold water soaking her white dress, which began to fan out around her.

_Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known?_

She sang softly, stepping closer and closer to his hunched over form, still grasping the rope that was tied around Raoul's neck.

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone._

She slipped the engagement ring on her finger and placed her left hand on the malformed flesh of his face, and kissed him. She had meant to kiss him to show him a brief glimpse of human contact. But she hadn't meant to feel the warmth that was now spreading through her body. She broke the kiss briefly and then leaned in to kiss him again. The entire time he never placed his hands on her. He barely even relaxed, Christine didn't know why she had kissed him the second time…but now that she had she didn't want to stop. But then Raoul's image came to mind. Raoul…her fiancée was still tied to the gates of the Phantom's lair.

She pulled away from Erik and looked at him waiting for his reaction. She couldn't tell whether he was going to laugh, cry or start yelling at her. Should she smile? She didn't know what to do.

_Go now, go now and leave me!_

Came Erik's booming voice, laced with tears and grief. Christine rushed to Raoul, and untied him. She embraced him while Erik continued to tell them to leave and never to speak of him or his secrets.

"Raoul, I can't leave him like this." Christine said as Erik walked away from them.

"Christine please, let's just go." Raoul said, not trusting Erik to let Christine leave if she were to go back to him.

"You get the boat, I will be back." She embraced him quickly before following Erik into a room she had never seen before. He was siting in front of the monkey music box.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

Erik looked up to see Christine standing in his doorway.

_Christine I love you_

Those words broke her heart. She walked towards him and slipped the ring from her finger. She placed it in his hand, and closed his fingers over it.

"I'm sorry Erik…" She said softly.

"Christine…please don't leave me." Erik said, trying not to break down completely. He had bared his soul to her and now there was no going back.

"Erik…" Christine didn't know what to say. Raoul was waiting for her, yet she didn't want to leave her angel…her Erik.

Erik stood and turned his back to her. "Leave me." He said gruffly.

Christine didn't move, she couldn't.

"Leave me!" He said, turning to look at her his eyes clouded with some unknown emotion.

"Erik please…don't end things like this." She said, she didn't want there last memories of each other to be of tears and angry words.

"End things like _this_? I believe it is you who chose to end things like this." Erik said, his hands in fists at his sides.

"Erik, I never wanted any of this to happen." Christine said looking down at the ground. She thought of how things had been, how they had changed. Her father had died when she was seven, and Madame Giry had brought Christine to the Opera Populaire. She lived in the ballet dormitories with the other young ballet rats. She felt alone and empty.

But then a voice started singing to her. It continued for years. Christine always believed it to be the angel of music her father had promised. But then one day it was revealed to her that her tutor was not an angel after all, but a man. The night of her debut in Hannibal Raoul had come to her room. Her child hood sweet heart had reappeared in her life. This had angered her angel and he appeared in her mirror and took her down to his world of unending night.

That night she had made the mistake of removing his mask. She had seen what he had been hiding just before he had a tantrum. He took her back to the world of the living. She had trusted this man for so long and had grown attached to his comforting voice. When she saw that he was a man this intrigued her. She felt draw to his darkness and sensuality.

Then there was Raoul. Old and familiar he had given her promises of a carefree life. He was after all what every woman would ever want in a husband, right? That is what Christine had thought. She thought she would be happy with him. Then the night of Don Juan Triumphant Christine knew it was the chance to catch the ever-elusive phantom.

Yet when he walked onto that stage, his eyes boring into her she felt as if she could never betray him. He was beautiful and mysterious to her, and she was drawn to him. He knew this and he fed off of it. Leaving her vulnerable to his power. He sang to her words of passion, his bare fingers running over her flesh putting her senses on fire. Those fingers, she had never seen outside of gloves before, she hoped he would never let go, never stop those ghostly touches. She had sung those words of passion, never understanding the passion until that night. Looking into his deep blue eyes. They ascended the catwalk and met in the middle, their voices melting together perfectly. Then she woke up. She realized what had just happened. He had weakened her.

Then she made another mistake. She looked at him, singing those words of love she had shared with Raoul. She had to do something. Before she knew it, she had removed his mask, he looked at her with such hurt in his eyes. She had betrayed him.

Now here they were. The opera house above them was raging with fire from the chandelier that came crashing onto the stage when Erik had slashed the rope supporting it, then they had fallen through a trap door into his hell.

"This is exactly what you wanted Christine!" Erik growled, his voice bringing her back to her to the present.

"You have your viscount. You have your wonderful future planned in front of you. You can now leave your hideous angel to burn in hell. You are free." He said slamming his fist against the wall of the cave.

"If you truly believe that then you are not a genius after all. I can never be free." Christine said to his back that was now facing her again.

"What is keeping you prisoner Christine?" Erik said, turning to look at her with anger blazing in his eyes. "Does the viscount not have enough money? Is his chateau too small for you liking?"

"How dare you!" She said, slapping him across his smooth cheek. "You of all people should know me better than that!"

"Well it is obvious that you do not love him for who he is. It must be something he has because it amazes me how a fop like that was able to win your affections." Erik said, his anger toward the viscount rising once more.

"If I loved for materialistic things then I would never have come back here! It is you, Erik that keeps me prisoner. Do you think I can go off and marry Raoul when your voice haunts me? When I feel your presence everywhere I go! I can't have peace Erik! I will never have peace!" Christine yelled, her voice trembling as tears began to run down her smooth cheeks. She looked at him and then turned on her heel running from him…from those eyes.

Erik just stood there. Completely transfixed on the words she had just said. He felt as if he were translating it word for word into another language. He ran out onto the shore of the lake and saw the gondola off in the distance, he saw Christine turn to look at him. Then they were gone. What had he done?


	2. Black despair

_A/N: Many of you have remarked that Christine did not know Erik's name in the movie. Although most of this has the same layout as the movie, there are several differences. In my version she does know his name. Kay? _

Also there might have been some confusion with the way I worded something in the last chapter. It is Erik who sings the words that Raoul had sang to here after past the point of no return. If there with any confusion with the way I wrote that I apologize.

Now I present the second installment of this story…sorry that it is so short. Today was the last day of school, so I am a bit depressed so my writing isn't coming that well today. I said goodbye to my favorite teacher ever and my goodness. She is an amazing person! I hope everything goes well for here.

Enjoy!

Black despair 

Christine sat on a cold chair outside a café close to the Opera Populaire. She could still hear screaming from inside the giant building. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to forget the fact that she would probably never see Erik again. The very thought sent tears skating down her smooth cheeks.

"Christine, are you alright?" Came the voice of Raoul. She knew she would have to tell him the truth soon and she could waste no time leading him on this road that surely came to a dead end. After they had left the catacombs underneath the opera house Raoul had brought her to sit outside the café. He knew she was worried about Madame Giry and Meg so they decided to wait until the received news on the ladies. Yet while sitting here Christine had thought things over and realized the sooner she told Raoul that she couldn't marry him the sooner they could both begin a new life and start over.

True that she loved Raoul. She had since they were children. But she soon realized she didn't love him the way one is supposed to love their spouse. She loved him like a friend. He didn't make her feel as if her body was on fire, he didn't make her heart race. His touch didn't make her feel weak in the knees and his voice didn't make her feel anything except trapped.

Why had she been so blind until now? Why was it that it took her having to kiss Erik to make her realize that he was the one she truly loved. He was the only one who made her feel passion burning within her soul. His words alone caressed her and caused her to long for his ghost like touches.

Now she was sure she would live the rest of her days alone, because if she couldn't love Erik and have him loving her, then she would rather be alone.

Erik stood, his fingers touching the place on his cheek where Christine had slapped him moments before. _He_ was keeping her prisoner? How could that be possible? She had a wonderful life set out in front of her, yet he would always haunt her. A part of him felt satisfied at the thought, another part felt guilty.

"Oh Christine," he said softly, his head dropping on his shoulders. He was sure that he would never see her again. He had always hoped that Christine would love him back. That she would be able to forgive his past and what he hid behind the mask. But deep down he always believed an angel such as she could never love a beast like him.

Tonight only proved it, even though she claimed that she would never be free of him she did after all leave with that foolish boy. She only came back to give him the blasted ring. And now she had left him again.

"Good!" He said, "I will rot in hell either way, why should I enjoy the rest of my miserable life." He murmured as he grabbed a cape and headed through on of the mirrored passageways. There was nothing left for him here anymore and he could hear the mob coming closer and closer if he stayed behind he would surely be caught. He didn't even turn to look back, to him he was closing another painful chapter in his life and to look back would only make it more painful.

Cold air hit his face as he stepped out onto the cold Parisian Street several blocks away from the opera house. Luckily enough many of his passages led to other buildings, so chances were he wouldn't have to run into the mob. He continued walking down this street until he came upon an old building, a sign hanging above the doorway, swaying with the wind. He opened the door and went inside, he walked over to the front counter. Upon seeing the man in the white mask the man behind the counter immediately fumbled around and grasped the right key on a little board with hooks behind him. He handed it to Erik, who shot the man a cold look. Erik had replaced his mask before leaving his lair not wanting to draw any attention to himself, which the right side of his face would surely attract.

Erik headed up a flight of stairs and turned down a dimly lit hall. He came to a stop in front of a door with the number 115 on it. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door walking into the less than grand room. He swiftly closed the door behind him and headed over to the bed, upon which he collapsed. He was so exhausted from all that happened that for the first time in a week he was finally able to sleep.


	3. Trust me

_**A/N**: I wasn't going to update for a few days. But then when I saw the reviews for this story I was inspired to continue._

_I **love** you all hugs you tightly and hands you cookies and milk_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't until the early hours of the next morning that Christine, Raoul and the Giry's arrived at the De Chagny chateau. Christine now sat on the bed in the room that had been prepared for her. She looked around at the light pink walls and the chaise lounge that was against the wall opposite her bed. Her bed was covered with pillows the color of cream, and lilac. The blanket and sheets were lilac and the same pink as the walls, the curtains which enclosed the canopy bed were pink as well. All in all it was an extremely feminine room and Christine did not like it all. She missed the gold's, reds and blacks that she was now so accustomed to from being in the opera house and being around Erik.

Christine was exhausted, but found she couldn't sleep. So instead she sat up in bed, surrounded by the darkness of the early morning hours. Her knees were up and her chin rested upon them, with her arms wrapped around her legs. She thought back to the encounter with Erik. How she wished he could see just how much she longed for him, how much she loved him. She wished it hadn't taken her till now to realize that what she felt for that amazing man was nothing other than affection and longing.

But for too long Erik had been rejected and when he believed Christine was going to choose Raoul and leave him it had been too much. It seemed that no matter what she said or did Erik would never forgive her nor believe that she loved him and not Raoul. How foolish she had been!

She had no idea what she was going to do now. How could she tell Raoul that she didn't love him, that instead she loved a masked genius who the previous night had tried to kill him and harmed many others along the way? How could she leave him and live on her own. How was she to support herself? Her father hadn't had anything to leave her when she died. When she lived in the opera house everything that she needed as far as food and shelter was provided. But she was now only 17, she had no relatives and no money. She would need to get a job, but as what. All she had was her voice and beauty to offer and that only did you good when there was an opera house around. The only thing she loved and was actually good at she wouldn't be able to do, because the only opera house in Paris had now burned down and who knew if it would ever be rebuilt.

Maybe Madame Giry would be able to help her find a job. She hoped so because she had no one else to turn to. Never before in Christine's life had she felt this alone, this empty, not even when her father had died. Worst of all was the fact that the only person who had ever made her feel whole, was the one person she would never see again. Christine sighed and fell back against the pillows, sleeping finally claiming her body and mind.

That same morning Christine woke to sound of knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Christine said groggily.

"I am sorry to disturb you mademoiselle, but the viscount would like you to join you for breakfast. May I come in to help you dress?" Came a slightly high pitched female voice from behind the door.

Christine groaned inwardly, just what she needed. To see Raoul before she even knew what she was going to say to him. "Come in." Christine said, climbing out of bed.

The maid, who's name was Mandy helped Christine to dress in a light yellow dress and pinned up Christine's hair in a simple, yet elegant style. Christine then had left her room and headed to the dining room where Raoul was waiting.

Taking a deep breath Christine walked into the room, faking a smile when she saw Raoul approach her.

"You look beautiful as ever." He said, kissing her on the cheek. He pulled out a chair for Christine and she sat down, he took a seat facing her. He looked happier then she had ever seen him before. She felt her heart drop when she realized why. Now that the phantom was out of the way Raoul would have his bride. Meanwhile she felt absolutely miserable and would have rather swallowed arsenic then to be in the position she was in now.

Raoul noticed while breakfast that Christine was extremely quite but decided not to question her, thinking that she was still tired from the night before.

Christine was relieved when Raoul said he had some business to attend to and he would be back later that night. Christine immediately headed from Madame Giry's room hoping that she would be able to give Christine the help and advice that she was desperately seeking.

"No going back now." Christine said under her breath as she knocked on Madame Giry's door.

"Come in." Came the voice that Christine knew so well from the other side of the door.

Christine opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her. She saw the older woman sitting down on a chaise that was in the room, facing a fireplace. She was peering at Christine with a look of concern and Christine knew she had come to the right person. Over the year Christine had come to look at Madame Giry as a mother. She did after all raise Christine into womanhood after her father had died. Madame Giry loved Christine and Christine loved her. Meg was also like a sister to Christine, and she felt blessed to have the two women in her life.

"Is something the matter Christine?" Madame Giry asked, motioning for Christine to take a seat on the chaise.

"Maman, I need to speak with you about something very important and I need your help as well." Christine said, sitting down next to Madame Giry.

"What is it?" The other woman asked looking more worried than before.

"I cannot marry Raoul." Christine said, getting right to the point. "I have come to realize that I do not love him, as one should love a husband. I love him as a friend, of course. But I was so confused I didn't realize till now that I cannot marry a man who I don't love. I cannot!" Christine said, becoming frantic. She felt trapped and the walls were starting to close in on her.

"Calm down, child. You are just nervous. And after what happened last night I cannot blame you for feeling apprehensive." Madame Giry said, looking relieved that Christine problem wasn't serious. Little did she know that to Christine it was a matter of life or death.

"I am not nervous maman! I cannot marry him. I do not love him. This isn't just cold feet. I do not love him, the way I love Erik!" Christine said, before she stopped herself. She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Madame Giry shook her head, but said something that surprised Christine. "I had wondered how long it would take you to realize where your heart truly lies. I would have thought you daft not to love him. He may have done things that were wrong in the past. But he is a genius and he loves you more than life itself. He was there for you and was able to reach you and lift you out of your despair when nothing else worked. God knows, I tried to make you smile when you were a child. But even the life seemed to have left you. Your eyes were dull and you barely ever spoke. But then things changed. And it wasn't up until recently that I realized why. I never knew of the voice lessons till just a few months ago. Christine, I know that Erik has done some horrible things. I know that most people think he is a beast. But I also know that he is capable of loving you more than anyone else. But I am afraid that it may be too late. Erik will have left the opera house and I have not a clue where he will have gone."

Christine took this all in and never even realized the tears that slowly crept down her cheeks as she listened to Madame Girys words. Christine had known before that Erik would have left the opera house, but she believed that one way or another she would find him.

"Maman, you must help me. Even if I can't find Erik, I cannot stay with Raoul. I will do anything. Just please, help me leave her and live my own life." Christine said, hysterical now. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's frame, feeling like a little child. Madame Giry stroked Christine's hair lovingly.

"Shhh everything will be alright. Trust me." The older woman said, as you would to comfort a small child. Christine fully believed Madame Giry's words. If she said that everything would be alright, then Christine knew they would be.

* * *

_I am terribly sorry that is so short, but I wanted to switch to Erik's POV but I am having writer's block with that at the moment. But I do promise an update soon._


	4. Lumière crue de jour

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait for the update on both of my stories. I now have a beta, although I am not quite sure how that works hehe. I have been really busy lately so I hope you can all forgive me.

I would like to thank all my reviewers! I love you all! Hands you brownies

Christine crept out of her room. It was night and Madame Giry and Meg were waiting for her downstairs. They decided it would be easier to leave at night than to tell Raoul. Christine left a letter for him on her pillow explaining everything. She hoped he would let her start a new life and now go after her.

Madame Giry and Meg were waiting patiently for Christine, together the three of them climbed into the carriage that the older Giry had ordered earlier that day. As the carriage started moving Christine took one final look back at the life she could have had, at the life she knew she would never regret leaving.

* * *

Erik woke, his head pounding. He felt as if a blackness had settled around his heart. Of course he had always felt empty and miserable, but this. This was agony at it's worst. He had lost the only thing he ever loved, the only thing that gave him hope to a fop. She had exposed his weakness to the world (Even Erik can over exaggerate a bit). He had ripped his heart out only to step on it. He should hate her. But he didn't. He still loved with his entire being.

He would never be able to forgive himself, she had come back yet he had turned her away with his cruel words. Even if she did deserve them, there could have been other times to talk. If he would have shut his mouth he could have had her. She would have been his forever. He would have a life of happiness to look forward to. Now all he had was darkness, like so much of his life. He would die alone and bitter, he was sure of it.

Surely Christine couldn't love him, he pondered sitting up on the bed. That would be impossible. How could anyone love an angel in hell? Sure the boy was a fop, but he could promise her a future of security along with the finer things in life. All he could offer her was darkness and …well, music. There was so much more that his Christine deserved.

So much he was sure he would never be able to give her.

* * *

Raoul got up the next morning, a smile on his lips. Today he would tell Christine she needed to decide on a date for the wedding. Then he would send her to town to decide on a dress, and other garments they would need for the wedding. There was much planning to do, and no time to be wasted.

He waited for Christine in the dining room, sure she would show up any minute. But then after 15 minutes he knew something wasn't right. He walked to her room, and knocked on her door. There was no reply.

"Christine, are you in there?" When there still wasn't a reply he opened the door and discovered the room empty, the bed made.

He noticed something white on one of her pillows. He walked over and saw that it was a letter addressed to him. He unfolded it carefully and began to read.

_Dearest Raoul,_

_I am sorry to leave you like this. But you see, I know I cannot love you the way you deserve. I love you as a friend Raoul and nothing more. I was too foolish to realize what my feelings truly were up until recently. Please do not believe I led you on. You are dear to me and always will be, but I cannot allow either of us to get into a marriage where neither of us will be happy. _

_You deserve to be with someone who loves you and cherishes you the way a wife should. That girl is out there some where Raoul. Allow yourself to find her, she will be lucky to have you. I can never thank you for all that you have done for me, I will remain in your debt forever. _

_Know that I have left on my own free will. I am with Madame Giry and Meg. Together we are going to start a new life. I must ask you not to come looking for me. Raoul, I know you and I know you are reading this, thinking I was lured away in the middle of the night. That is not the case. Rest assured I am all right. When the time is appropriate I will come in contact with you and we can talk face to face._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine_

Raoul read this over at least five times. The words just didn't make sense. Christine was gone? And of her own will? This did not make sense. He sank down onto the bed, feeling overwhelmed, he sat there blankly staring at the wall in front of him. Then he broke down, for a man of his age he had only ever cried as a small boy when he had cut his knee open when he fell off of his horse. Now a grown man of twenty-five, he collapsed on his side on the bed, his body shaking with sobs.

He had lost his Christine, he could feel it in his heart that she no longer was his. That she never was to begin with.

* * *

Christine had traveled with Madame Giry and Meg to the outskirts of Paris. It was a lot less expensive to live here and Madame Giry was able to find them a simple room inside a boarding house. It turned out she had saved money for quite some time in fear if something should happen and she would lose her job. She wanted to be able to provide for herself and her daughter and now she was glad she had saved as she had.

After a week, Madame Giry had inquired at multiple places if a ballet instructor was needed and was now waiting for one of them to hire her. She was good. She knew that. Surely someone would hire her, even if it did take time.

Meanwhile Christine and Meg were waiting for the older Giry to get a position somewhere so that with her help they could both join the chorus there. The days passed by slowly, Christine could not get her mind off Erik and the Giry's could see that she was troubled.

'Where could he be?' She asked herself day after day.

'What is he doing? Is he still mad at me? Will he ever forgive me?' The questions had no end, sometimes Christine was sure she was close to losing her mind. But she had been right. She would never be free, he would always haunt her. The only way to save her mind and heart was to be with the one man who she both feared and loved more than any other.


	5. Darkness deep as hell

_**A/N**: I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I have been extremely busy. But now I finally bring you the next chapter of this story. I promise it will be a long one. Now I will respond to some of my comments and then begin this tale!_

_Gc diane: In the movie she didn't know his name, that's true. But in the book she did, so I am kinda mixing both worlds together. Maybe the way I wrote it confused you, but I did say that Erik sang those words of love to her. I'm glad you enjoy reading this. I won't give up on the story even if it takes long to update. I think Christine is more intelligent then they let on in the musical. They make it seem as if her decisions are made for her. Which is the way it seems since it makes no sense to be with Raoul. Except that he has money and hasn't killed anyone. Other than that I am not a fan of him, he is a fop._

Potosynthesis: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy but I will do my best to keep this updated as often as possible.

_Phantomadark: Thank you!_

_Twinkle22: I am glad that you are enjoying reading this. I hope you won't want to kill me after taking so long to update._

_Angel.De.Musica.: I heart you! I cannot forget my readers…the few that I have, I love you all._

_ThePhantom'sEvenstar: I am currently re-reading Leroux's book. It states at first that Raoul was born 21 years after his brother. Then it says that Raoul is twenty. So I am guessing he was very close to 21. Christine I am pretty sure was 17 and if I am correct Erik was 25…but perhaps not._

After a couple of weeks Madame Giry acquired a position at a local theatre and was able to get both Christine and Meg positions there as chorus girls. Christine was happy to be on stage again, even if she wasn't the star. She actually preferred being out of the spotlight after all that had happened. Every now and then she would get curious looks from other girls in the chorus and she would hear whispering almost everywhere she went. But she was able to ignore it.

After rehearsing she and Meg would return home, Christine would go upstairs into her room and look out her window. Watching the people outside walk by, hoping that perhaps one day she would she her angel outside her window. Some nights she couldn't sleep and would sit in bed crying, wondering why she had left him. She should have begged him to take her with him. She would rather be dead than live a life without him.

It was on a Friday night that Christine slipped out of the house after dinner. She told the Giry's she had forgotten her shawl at the theatre and that she would retrieve it and return. The sun was just beginning to set and she hurried feeling nervous being out alone at night. She walked past the theatre and continued on, Paris was a pretty far walking distance but she couldn't bare being away from it any longer. She had to return to the Opera Populaire. She wanted to find any evidence she could of where he might have gone.

After walking for about an two hours, Christine finally saw the immense opera house come closer into view. She quickened her pace and before she knew it she was standing in front of the now ruined opera house. Now the only problem was, how would she get in? The doors had been boarded up, the only other way in was through one of the passages Erik had used, but she could only guess where she would find any of them.

She walked around the opera house, looking for any sort of opening that she could get in through. She spotted an area where the bricks seemed a bit different than the others. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but since she was looking for an opening or something else of the sort it hadn't been overly difficult to find. She ran her hands over the bricks and prodded them a bit, feeling slightly foolish but she was determined to get inside.

The panel of bricks that were different from the rest began to back from the rest and left a space an opening big enough for her to squeeze through. As soon as she was inside she heard the wall close back up behind her and was plunged into darkness. She waited for her eyes to adjust as her heart rate sped up, she had always had a fear of the dark. But the fear of living without Erik was stronger and gave her courage.

In the darkness around her she could see the outline of a few torches. She walked up to the one closest to her and reached into a descreet pocket on the skirt of her dress. She pulled out a box of matches and lit one, then lifted it to the torch hoping that it would light. Soon the torch in front of her began to glow, and began to flame. She blew out of the match and let it fall to floor, then put the box of matches back in their place. She grabbed the torch from it's holder on the wall and looked around, thankful for the sourch of light. She saw that she was in a dark, damp tunnel and there was a path to the right and one to the left.

She went with her gut and chose the path on the right, her footsteps softly echoing around her. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder every once in a while. She hated being alone in the dark. But she had to go on, she would not give up.

* * *

Erik looked out of the window of the building he was staying in. Night was begining to fall and there were few people on the streets. He turned and walked over to the chair that was in the room. He grabbed his cloak which he drapped over the chair's back. He fastened it around his neck and made sure his mask was securely in place. He left his room without making a sound and headed out onto the backstreets of Paris. 

It had been several weeks since the incident at the Opera house. He knew that police now thought he had fled Paris. Little did they know he was only a few blocks away from his form lair. He walked into the hidden passage outside the building that had a tunnel that connected to the opera house. He had to return. He had left several things there of importance to him and he only hoped that the mob hadn't destroyed it all.

As he drew closer to the catacombs of the opera house he felt slightly nervous. He was afraid to return to the last place he had seen Christine, to a place that he had once built as a throne for his music. A place that had once been his home. He was sure Christine had gone through with the marriage to the Viscount, who wouldn't? It was a secure match for Christine, everything she wanted or needed would be provided for her. He had looked through the newspaper for weeks, hoping for an announcment of the wedding. But he never saw one and thought that perhaps they had wanted to keep it private.

Lost in his thoughts he almost missed the turn that would take him into the tunnel that led under the opera house, recovering his sense of direction he continued walking. Finally he saw the frame of the mirror that had once helped to hide this tunnel. He stepped through the frame, avoiding the jagged pieces of glass that jutted out of the sides. He looked around and felt his heart constrict. His home had been destroyed.

The keys of the massive pipe organ had been smashed with some sort of heavy object and Erik had to fight the tears that threatened to escape. He ran his fingers over the ruined instrument and remembered the night Christine had removed his mask. He shuddered at the thought and decided he had to move along. There was always the chance that the police would return to make sure he was truly gone from his lair. He walked into the room that he had once furnished for christine. The bedding was ruined, and reeked of mildew. The bed itself was still in good shape, but it would do no good now. He looked over the mostly destroyed furniture and walked over to a chair that sat before a vanity. As he drew closer to it he could see that something was draped over the back of the chair and then the his heart skipped a beat.

It was Christine's costume from the night of Don Juan. Ever so gently he picked it up. It seemed that the mob had over looked this scrap of clothing and it had been saved from their wrath against the Phantom of the opera. He brought the costume to his face and breathed in the light scent that lingered there. The scent of roses and jasmine, the scent of his Christine. He once again fought back his tears and swiftly left the room, Christine's costume held firmly in his left hand.

He walked past the music room and into the room that he had once filled with paintings and other works of art that resembled Christine. He approached a desk in the corner, and with a key that he extracted from his pocket he unlocked its drawer. He was glad to see that the papers were still there. His master pieces hadn't been found. He grabbed the stack of papers and looked around from something to put them in when he heard light footsteps, that sounded too close for his liking. He quickly hid in one discreet crevices that lined the walls of the lair and waited to see who would dare to intrude on him.

* * *

Christine was relieved when she saw that she was traveling in the right direction, she could here the lapping sounds of the lake against he shore of Erik's lair. Soon she reached what she at first believed to be a deadend. There was something blocking her path, she held out her hand and was met with the feeling of velvet. She pulled at it and it feel releashing a cloud of dust into the air. She coughed slightly and stepped over the dark velvet. She looked around and gasped, the lair had been torn apart.

* * *

Erik heard the footsteps come closer and closer, then they stopped. He wondered if perhaps they had decided to turn back but then he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor followed by the sound of coughing. That coughing...it sounded so very familiar. Then he heard a gasp...which also seemed so familiar...but he couldn't figure out who was now standing inside his former home.

* * *

Christine decided to first look in her room to see if there was anything left of her former Angel of Music. She was assualted by the strong smell of mildew as she stepped inside the room that Erik had once lovingly put together for her. She realized that her Don Juan costume should still be on the chair where she had left it only weeks ago but felt her heart sink when she saw it was no longer there. Who could have taken it? What she didn't notice was the dark shadow that lurked by the doorway.

* * *

When Erik heard to footsteps head in the opposite direction he left his hiding place in pursuit of his unwanted visitor. He saw a dim light coming from Christine's room and stood off to the side of her doorway, peeking around the frame. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. Standing in Christine's room, was none other than Christine herself.

* * *

Realizing that there wasn't much left of what had once been her room, Christine decided to leave and search the rest of the lair. She was almost past the doorway when a hand grabbed her wrist. She was spun around to face whoever it was, and the torch went flying out of her hand and went out, eliminating her only source of light. Her heart was beating frantically as her other wrist was capture by another strong hand. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark and she could not see who was now holding her prisoner. But from the grip they had on her, they didn't seem to be very happy.

* * *

Erik saw Christine coming back toward the doorway and as soon as she was out of the room he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. He was glad to see that she lost her grip and the torch and it went out plunging them into darkness. He grabbed her other wrist and stared at her, not believing that she had returned. He felt anger, desperation, sadness and hope all at the same time. He realized he hadn't said anything and knew that Christine still couldn't see him, since her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. He could hear rapid breathing and knew that she was terrified. 

"Christine." He said, between a growl and whisper.

He felt her tremble and then caught her in his arms as she fainted.


	6. Bittersweet and strange

_A/N: Because I love my readers and its raining outside (which makes the perfect atmosphere for writing) I decided I would update today. Two days in a row!_

_Twinkle22: I didn't know how I wanted them to meet in the lair. But I thought the whole grabbing her would be sorta scary for her. I kinda stole it from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. _

_Angel.De.Musica: I am indeed alive! I am sorry it was short, but look here is another update since I was so excited to see I had I believe seven new reviews. That's fuel to this fire for sure!_

_PrimaDonnaKate: I am glad that you love my story. That means a lot to me since I am new to writing a story with the intent of finishing it. _

_TERRY - cRaZy ItALian: Hehe. I like the misery that both these characters have when they are away from each other. When I am writing either POV I put myself in that characters place. And sometimes it even makes ME want to cry._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar:Grr...my computer just lost everything I had wrote! Anyways. For my story I am going to make Christine 17. Raoul is as he should be, 21. I am going to make Erik 32, because he can't be too young. But being THAT old just sucks. _

_Shariena: Well think about it. She has probably lost a lot of sleep since she isn't a peace without him. Then she walks for about two hours, then walks some more to get into his lair. Memories would surely make her feel overwhelmed. Then he grabs her! I would probably cry. But Christine is a fainter. Although...perhaps it would have been interesting to make her cry instead._

_

* * *

_Erik sighed. Christine had fainted into his arms again. This time not too far from where it had originally happened. He easily lifted her into his arms and carried her all the way back to his room at the run-down hotel. He gently placed her on the bed and looked down at her. She was beautiful it hurt to gaze at her. His love for her was still as strong as it had ever been. He knew he would never be able to stop loving her. She was his very soul.

He pulled a chair to the bedside and sat down, waiting for her to wake. Before he realized it, he had dozed off.

* * *

Christine woke, and wondered where she was. The room was unfamiliar and she couldn't remember how she had wound up in this place. She closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind. It started to come back...the lair...her room...hands grabbing her wrists... 

"Erik." She said softly as her gaze fell upon him sleeping on the chair next to her bed. She quietly crawled out of the bed and stood in front of his chair. She couldn't believe that it was him. Tears silently poured down her cheeks. After feeling empty for these weeks. After not being able to sleep or eat properly here he was. Here they were. She placed her hand on his unmasked cheek and stroked his smooth skin. She saw his eye flutter open and then fire burning with in the deep blue orbs.

He grabbed her wrist and stood. He gazed at her, love, anger, sadness and desperation flowing through him all at once.

"Erik." She said gently, looking at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, his grip on her wrist firm but not painful.

"Why do you think? I cannot be without you! I cannot sleep, I cannot eat. I was losing my mind. Your voice haunts me, I feel your gaze no matter where I go. I had to know what had happened to you." She said tears now pouring from her icy blue eyes.

He looked at her, disbelief and longing coursing through him. He let go of her wrist and brought his hands the sides of her graceful neck.

"Oh Christine." He said, pain laced in his voice. Then anger replaced that pain. "You made your choice." He said and dropped his hands.

"No! You made that choice for me. I wanted to stay with you. But you couldn't accept that. Are you that much of a fool? Can you not see that I am nothing without you?" She said, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Do not play games with my emotions Christine. I am tired of your whims. One moment you love that viscount, the next you say you love me. How much longer till you change your mind again?" He said his hands clenched into fists, he felt close to exploding with frustration.

"The only man I could ever love is standing right before me." She said simply.

"I am no man. Many made that clear to me." He said, visions of his past clouding his mind.

"No, you are right. No man could ever has such gifts as the ones you possess." She was not going to allow him to refer to himself as a monster.

"This is no gift." He said, pointing to the right side of his face.

"Perhaps it is. Those who care about what lies under the mask are not worth a thought. Those who have seen and do not care, those are the ones who are blessed to have you grace their lives." She said and walked over to him, before he could stop her she removed the mask from his face and threw it on the bed.

He stared at her, his anger flaring once more. She reached out to touch his now unmasked cheek but he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, compassion and love in her eyes and he let go. She gently caressed his malformed flesh and she saw his eyes close. She placed her other hand behind his neck brought his face closer to her own and softly placed kisses along the right side of his face. Starting at his forehead and stopping at the side of his lips. She looked up at him and saw the there were tears flowing down his face. She softly brushed them away with the pads of her thumbs.

He grabbed her hands and turned them, so that her palms were facing up. He gently placed a kiss on each of her palms and then held her close. She rested her cheek against his chest and could hear the strong beating of his heart.

* * *

Christine awoke. She looked around. She was once again in her room. She almost screamed. She frantically threw the covers off the bed. She had to know if it was a dream or not. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a chemise and not the dress she could have sworn she was wearing earlier. She walked over to her simple vanity and paled. 

A blood red rose with black ribbon around its stem was lying over a note.

* * *

Erik had sat in his chair and had dozed off for a while. He woke and knew he would have to return Christine to where ever she had come from. He immediatly thought of madame Giry. And although Madame Giry had had no idea of where Erik was, he knew where she was. 

He carried Christine down to the empty lobby and was able to fetch a carriage. He lifted her inside and payed the driver for his silence. Soon madame Giry's residence came into view. He carried Christine up the front steps and knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a rather nervous looking madame Giry. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as her eyes fell upon Erik holding Christine, unconcious in his arms. She moved aside to allow him to enter.

"Follow me." She said and led him up a flight of stairs. They walked down a hallway and she opened the last door on the left. She instructed him to place her on the bed, and he did so. She left the room and came back with a bowl of water and a rag.

"Erik, I will try to wake her. But please do not leave." She said, concern in her eyes.

Erik nodded and headed back down stairs and left madame Giry to tend to Christine.

* * *

_Muhahah! Don't worry there is another update coming soon. How cruel. Christine only dreamed of that whole scene. At first it was not a dream, but then I realized I wanted angsty fluff. Not gentle. Sorry about the short chapter but I need some more inspiration before I continue!_  



	7. The way

_A/N: I feel so terrible after leaving you all on that cliff hanger there. But hey, that's what makes a story great. _

_Twinkle22: Thankies. Like I said, I crave that angst when Erik goes all crazy and lusty at the same time. _

_PrimaDonnaKate: I wouldn't do that to you guys without updating quickly_

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Have I told you that I adore you? Your reviews make me happy. Yes, I cannot bare the thought of some old geezer looking upon Christine in such a manner. So Christine is 17 kay. So Let's say the Don Juan incident happened in October. Well let's say Christine's birthday is in February. The 15th perhaps...like someone else cough me cough So she will then be 18. I am currently reading you fanfic and I do like it very much. I feel honored that you would take some ideas of mine and put them into your story. It makes me feel special. Keep up the good work and I will continue reading your fanfic and I do sincerely hope that you continue reading mine._

_

* * *

_Madame Giry looked down at Christine, her eyes fluttered open.

"Erik."Was all she said before her eyes closed once more. Madame Giry sighed and put the rag in the bowl. She then quietly left the room in search of Erik. She went down to the sitting room and saw that he was no longer there. She saw a note sitting on the coffee table, she went over and picked it up.

_I will return._

_-Erik_

Madame Giry was relieved and headed up to her to get some rest. She knew Erik would be able to get in the house one way or another so she wasn't worried much about that.

* * *

Erik had left the sitting room. He couldn't bare to sit about and wait. He needed fresh air. He walked out, the sun had not yet risen but vendors were setting up their carts. As he continued walking he saw that there was a cart displaying the most amazing roses. He purchased a blood red one and then also purchased some black ribbon. 

He returned to the Giry's home and sat down at a little desk that was in the sitting room. He tied the black ribbon around the stem of the rose and put it aside. He opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, an envelope and a fountain pen. He began to write a quick letter to Christine, he didn't really think about his words...he just let the pen skate across the papers smooth surface.

After he was done writing he folder the note and placed it in the envelope. He softly ascended the stairs and entered Christine's room. He once again gazed at her sleeping form before placing the note and rose on her vanity. Then he left her room as swiftly as he had come. He knew madame Giry would want to talk to him, to ask him questions. He had questions of his own so he once more went into the sitting room. He would wait as long as it took.

* * *

With trembling hands she reached out and picked up the rose and note. She brought the rose to her nose and inhaled it scent. It brought back too many memories...painful memories. She put the rose down and focuse on the note. She sat down on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath as she pulled the note from its envelope. 

_Christine,_

_I am sure you are wondering whether what happened last night was a dream or not. Obviously since I am writing this to you, it was not. I had returned to my lair to collect some of my important possessions. I hid when I heard footsteps approaching. I hid in the shadows while you went to look in your room. When I realized it was you, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. When you turned to leave your room, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you once more, so I grabbed your wrist. I know that must have frightened you and I do sincerely regret that and offer my apology. I don't understand why you would have returned to that place. It holds nothing for you now. Nothing but memories, that I am sure must be horrible for you to recall. You made your choice to be with the viscount and I do hope that you are happy. I returned you to Madame Giry because I could not bring myself to go to your husbands residence. I know you are in good hands with Madame Giry. If you wish to speak with me, inform Madame Giry and she will send the message along. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Erik_

Christine could not supress the sobs that she had been fighting off for so long. Her tears hit the note and caused some of the ink to blue. "You made your choice." He made it sound as if she hadn't come back to him, hadn't told him that she couldn't be at peace without him. She was felt her heart break. Perhaps this was her punishment. Erik would never be able to forgive her and she was meant to live her life in misery. She sat there, as the minutes slipped by. She didn't move, she didn't feel, she barely even breathed. She felt like an empty shell.

* * *

Madame Giry came down stairs once the sun had shone it's rays through her little home. She entered the sitting room to see Erik sitting there. 

"Good morning." She said to him kindly. "I will make us some tea and then we have some things to talk about."

"I agree Mariette." Erik said, adressing Madame Giry by her first name.

Madame Giry returned to sitting room with two cups of tea, she handed one to Erik and then sat in an arm chair facing him.

"Where have you been?" She asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Not too far from the opera populaire. I plan on relocating soon. It's just a matter of finding a secluded place to call my own and wallow in my self hatred." He said simply.

"You fool. You pity yourself so much you fail to see that that poor girl has been wasting away these past weeks. She didn't marry the Viscount, Erik." Mariette said, getting irritated at the childish way Erik was behaving.

Erik's visible eye brow raised. "And why didn't she marry him?" He asked.

"She realized she doesn't love him in the way a wife should love a husband. She loves him as a friend. She now knows who has truly captured her heart." Madame Giry said.

Erik didn't reply, he was shocked that Christine hadn't married the fop, but at the same time he felt a flicker of hope.

He looked at Madame Giry and said,"I wrote Christine, letting her know that if she wishes to speak with me to let you know. I will let you know of my whereabouts soon. He stood and before she could stop him he was already out of the front door. She didn't bother going after him because she knew he would have already vanished.


	8. A house that is not a home

_A/N: I am finding it easier to update on this story atm so this is how it's gunna be for the next day or so._

_Soten: I am almost 10 certain that they did have hotels during those times. After all there had to be a place for travelers to stay. I know that they did have inns though. Well they aren't married yet. In those times age wasn't such a big thing as it is now. Nien, Erik has respect for Christine. Madame Giry changed her clothes. Perhaps I should have actually stated that. But I figured people would see that since Erik left Christine with Madame Giry. Sorry about that. _

_PrimaDonnaKate: Yay! I am glad you're loving it. _

_Twinkle22: Well that there is the suspense. When will they meet? How? shakes with excitment It will be wonderful, at least I hope you all will think so._

_Angel.De.Musica: I'm sorry! But I had too. Erik was too gentle in that. He needs to be angsty. It makes for much for hot, sexiness. You'll see why I changed it later, it makes more sense. Erik wouldn't be so submissive. Although at first I hadn't planned that part as a dream. And then I thought to myself, aww but I wanted this and this to happen. so I thought, well I can be evil and make it a dream! muhahah Haha, Foppy McFopster! I love it. _

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Yay, happy early birthday. Yes, well I thought it would be wonderful for her to wake up and see that. The poor things. Their angst is superb and I am laying it on thick!

* * *

_Christine came down the stairs and into the sitting room, she looked at Madame Giry who looked rather upset.

"Are you alright maman?" Christine asked, walking over to the older woman.

"Yes, of course child. You should really get some more rest. You have a long day of rehearsals tomorrow, and you cannot be fainting anymore." Madame Giry said kindly.

Christine did as she was told. She knew that Madame Giry was avoiding answering her questions about Erik. This upset her, perhaps he had told Madame Giry he no longer cared about Christine. That he never wanted to see her again. These thoughts flooded Christine's mind as she was lying in bed. She knew it would be near impossible to get any sleep, so she quietly got out of bed and walked over to the window. Her heart skipped a beat. She could have sworn she saw a dark figure, standing on the other side of street, looking up at her window. But as soon as she saw it, it vanished. Perhaps her mind was p;aying tricks on her.

* * *

Erik had left They Giry's home and had wandered through the the tunnels that ran under Paris. When night fell, he was drawn back toward the house and he stood on the opposite side of the street. He looked up at Christine's window, thinking of all that had happened. How much had changed in so little time. He still loved her, he always would. 

He had been standing there for a while when he saw her come to the window. He saw her eyes land on him, and then he vanished. How could have been such a fool? Standing on the side of the street, like a stalker. He returned back to his room and decided that he needed to put some things in order. He was tired of living in the run down hotel.

Early the next morning, before the sun began to shine he left the hotel and headed for the Nadir's house. Even though the man got under his skin at times, he was loyal to Erik and vice versa. He knocked on Nadir's door and seconds later it was swung open.

"Well hello Erik. It's a bit early for a visit, but come in." Said the dark skinned man, as Erik walked past him.

"Dargoa, I need a favor." Erik said, looking at the other man.

"Of course. What do you need." Nadir said, without a second thought. He would always do whatever he could for Erik.

"I need you to go to the bank, and get out enough money for me to purchase a home." Erik said, jumping right to the point.

"Where do you want to meet me?" The dargoa asked.

"I will drop you off at the bank in a carriage and wait for you to finish. We will come back here and I am sure you won't mind keeping the money here until I need it." Erik said, walking back toward the front door. "I'll be here at 10." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Later that night Erik sat at Nadir's house. They had the money, and had placed in inside a safe in Nadir's room. Now they only had to find a place that would fit Erik's needs. Nadir had heard of large estate that was for sale, it was outside of Paris. It was secluded, so Erik would have no trouble with his privacy. Nadir promised to find out more about it and withing the next two weeks Erik had purchased the estate.

* * *

Erik looked around. He had just entered his new home. If it could be called a home yet. Were walls and carpets enough to be a home? There was no furniture at all, except a bed in his room. But even that wasn't to his liking. The next day a piano and an organ would arrive along with a dining room table, some couches and chaise lounges, armoires, chests, blankets, sheets, pillows, towels, plates, candles, oil, pots, pans, chairs, and six beds along with matresses and some other things needed to make a house a home. 

After a month of working on his new home it was very close to his level of perfection. The house which was close to being the size of a mansion held six bedrooms, two sitting rooms, a very large kitchen, a large dining room, five bathrooms, a study, library, a ballroom, and Erik had discovered that there was a basement. This pleased him, and he had plans to making that fact discreet to everyone besides himself. He had disguised several passage ways that led in and out of the basement and was pleased that when Nadir came he was oblivous to the fact that he was leaning right next to a hidden doorway.

Erik knew the time was coming to let Madame Giry know where he now resided, so one day he wrote her a short note and hoped that she would send him a message from Christine.

* * *

Madame Giry was pleasantly suprised when Meg told her a letter had arrived for her. When she saw the familiar writing she couldn't help but smile. 

_Dear Mariette,_

_I am now living in a home that I am glad to say is my own. I found the perfect place where I can compose in peace without worrying about neighbors poking about where they are not wanted. It is a secluded home, there are trees completely surrounding the area and I have no neighbors for miles. The driveway itself is practically hidden and if you aren't looking for it, you would pass it by without ever knowing of its existance. I am quite pleased with it, and I must say it is nice to bask in my solitude. I hope everything is well with you and and your daughter. Take care of Christine._

_Sincerely,_

_Erik _

Madame Giry sighed and placed the note in her little desk, then locked the drawer. Christine had been asking her questions she could not answer about Erik. Where was he? Was he still angry? Did he hate her? Would she ever see him again? The poor girl was falling back into her despair once more. She barely ate, she hardly spoke, she had trouble sleeping. Madame Giry hated to see her this way and knew the only way to solve the problem would be to tell her where Erik was. They would solve this mess together and leave her out of it. To be honest, she was rather tired of it. They both loved each other, they were just stubborn.

Yes, she nodded and headed upstairs. She would tell Christine exactly where Erik was. With a smile she knocked on Christine's door, knowing that sooner or later things would have to change.

* * *

_I am rather disapointed with this chapter, but there is another update coming right after this. But of course I will need some reviews. I know where the story is going and it will be an interesting ride. Prepare yourself children._

_I also wanted to let you all know, that if there are any spelling/grammar errors it is because I am writing this on the little edit document thing since my stupid microsoft word isn't working. So I don't have the luxury of it checking my mistakes. I would love to have a beta so if anyone is interested let me know and also explain to me exactly how that works! I love you all! _


	9. Where you belong

The rain hit the roof of the carriage as it made it's way down a narrow road. Christine took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. Madame Giry had told her where she could find Erik and that same night Christine had managed to get a carriage to take her there. The only problem was that in the darkness the driver was having trouble finding the driveway. Christine sighed, you couldn't see a home in the distance either because there were trees blocking the view of everything in every direction. After going back and forth for a while Christine exited the carriage and payed the drive, assuring him she would be able to find it on her own.

The rain soaked through her dress and she shivered. She hoped she would be able to find his home soon, if not she would surely catch a cold. After walking for a while, her hair was completely wet and came out of the the pins that had been holding it in place. She sighed and threw the pins to the ground. In the darkness she was able to make out an area where the trees were a bit farther apart and her heart rate sped up. She could clearly make out a path the closer she came. She sped up and finally the path was right in front of her. She began to walk down it and in the distance she could make out what appeared to be a mansion. Just as her eyes fell upon it, lightning illuminated the sky, giving her a sense of foreboding. But she didn't care, she needed to see Erik. As the house came closer she started to run toward it. Finally her feet touched down on the front steps. The house was completely dark and she wondered if perhaps after all this, this wasn't the right place. She took a deep breath and grasped the knocker, and slammed it against the front door three times. She waited..and no one came to the door.

Fear started to flow through her. Here she was in the middle of the night, with no way to get back home. For all she knew, this might not be Erik's home after all. If it was, he clearly wasn't home. Or...perhaps he was and seeing that it was her, decided not to answer the door.

No, that wasn't it. Even if he was mad at her, he wouldn't leave her to freeze. Mustering all her courage she decided to see if perhaps the front door wasn't looked. She tried it and was shocked when the door creaked open. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She was surrounded by darkness and almost laughed, that was certainly fitting of Erik, to leave his house the darkness which he was so accustomed to. After a few mintues her eyes adjusted a bit more to the darkness and she saw a staircase ahead of her. She knew it wasn't exactly smart to wander through some unknown house, but she wasn't about to wait outside and freeze to death. She crept up the stairs and found herself in a long, dark hallway that led either to the right, left. There were double doors ahead of her, but they looked rather intimidating so she decided to go left. Once more the darkness seemed to swallow her and she couldn't help but feel that someone else was watching her.

* * *

Erik had been in his basement, which was were he had decided to put his pipe organ. He had arranged his basement in almost the same was as his music room had been inside the opera house. While he had been composing his latest piece of despair in misery he had been so involved with the music that he hadn't heard the rather loud knocks on his front door. But eventually his senses took over and he knew there was someone in his house. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered and stood up to find out who was intruding on his peace. He took the path that would lead him to the upper hallway, feeling that that was were his unwelcomed visitor was. He silently exited the path, hidden between a suit of armor and a painting on the dark wall. Ahead of him on the other end of the hall he could make out the silhouette of someone moving around. He moved quickly and was soon a behind the intruder.

He cleared his throat, causing the person to jump. "It isn't very poliet to wander around, univited in someone's house." He said darkly.

The person swung around and focused two icy blue eyes on him. His anger sprang to life suddenly. How dare she enter his house! How dare she be here, to torment him once more!

"Erik." She said softly.

He grabbed her wrists and pressed her against the wall behind her. He looked down at her, fire in his eyes.

"Why have you come here, to torment me once more? Why Chrstine? Why?" He growled, bringing her wrists to either side of her head.

Despite the position she was in, despite the fact that Erik's body was pressing her's against the wall, she remained calm.

She met angry eye with her own. "Why do you think I'm here? Perhaps if you hadn't run off like a coward I wouldn't be here in the middle of the night, practically freezing to death just to find you, when you obviously don't want to be found!" She said, her own anger begining to rise.

"_Coward_? Me a coward? I did not run off. I left. I see my presence still frightens you, so much so that you fainted. Why should I torture you with my presence?" He said, staring down at her.

"Perhaps if you wouldn't have grabbed me and scared me I wouldn't have fainted. It isn't you that frightens me, it's your actions. Now, I am tired of waiting around for you. I am tired of not being able to sleep. I am tired of feeling your eyes no matter where I am. You give me no peace! Now if you will kindly stop accusing me and allow me to speak my mind." She said, trying to keep her voice from rising.

"Waiting for me? And why would you do such a foolish thing? So you can once and for all tell me that you could never love one such as I? That my touch repulses you?" As he said this, he released one of her wrists and stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Chills went through her body, and this time not from being soaked to the bone. Strands of her wet hair clung to her face and he gently brushed them back with his fingers. Torture, that's what this was, and she was powerless to stop him. Despite the fact that his touches weren't harming her, he did it with anger. She could see it in his eyes. In his mind, his touching her repulsed her, so he did it all the more. Little did he know his touches were what she had longed for all her sleepless nights.

"Were you not listening to me that night I came? The reason I couldn't marry Raoul is because I love you! _You_, Erik. Yet you pushed me away. You made me leave you that night. So do not tell me that I made any sort of choice. You chose for me. And I am tired of it. I know what I want, and I don't need any one to tell me what it is!" She yelled, her voice echoing down the dark hallway.

"Why do you say such things? Is this another one of your games? I cannot live when you always torment me with these false words. I cannot take it Christine, I cannot!" He said, grasping he wrist once more.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I love you?" She asked.

"How could anyone love one such as I? One with such a face." He said, lowering his eyes.

"You know what Erik. You use one little imperfection on your appearance as an excuse. You may wear that mask, but the real mask is what hides behind it. Do you think anyone would care about your face if they knew how much more there is to you. You have so many talents and gifts, yet you hide it all from the world. It is your own fault that you are alone. It is you, who made me leave. It is you, that now when I tell you I love you, that chooses not to listen or to believe it. I don't know how else I can prove to you that I love you Erik"

Her words stung, yet he knew it was true. He hid from the world, wallowing in his self pity, letting himself believe that no one would ever be able to see past the mask and see all he had to offer the world. There were only three people who had been able to see past the mask, and one of those people was standing right in front of him.

"You think you know all I have been through, all I've had to suffer! You know nothing of it!" He shouted, causing her to wince slightly.

"And yet you allow the past get in the way of being happy. I may not know all that has happened to you, but I do know that if you would allow it, you would be the happiest man on the face of the earth." She replied.

"Demons do not deserve happiness." He stated simply.

"Dammit Erik, I am tired of this!" She said, blushing slightly for using such an term. But her embarassment was short lived, she struggled against his hands which were still gripping her wrists. Suprised at her strength he let go of her wrists and stepped back.

She stood staring at him, her hand on her hips. "I cannot talk to you, when you chose not to listen to what I am saying. To what is the truth. You may be a genius, but you are a fool." She said her voice shaking slightly.

"What would you have me do Christine? Tell you I'll accept what you say as true, and have you live with me. A prisoner in my world of darkness. You would not be happy."

"You choose to live in darkness, and not let light enter your life. And once again you are telling me how I feel. Erik, don't you see I cannot be happy without you. I cannot _live_ without you. Anywhere you are, is where I want to be. And no matter where that is, if I am with you I will be happy." She said, and seeing the tears that were pooling in his eyes she walked over to him and placed her hand on his unmasked cheek. "_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you."_ She sang quitely.

He placed his hand over hers and looked down into her eyes. "All I have for you is love." He said quitely, causing tears to run down Christine's cheeks. He wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, he felt his barriers come down, and once again he was left feeling vulnerable.

"Erik, I've missed you more than you'll ever know. Now please, listen to me when I say this. Please never make me be without you again. I would not be able to survive without you, I swear it."

"Nor can I survive without you." He said, taking her into his arms. For the first time in his life he felt whole, he knew he had to let Christine break down the walls he had built up around his heart. He knew she would be able to do so. He soon realized that Christine was shivering, and he remembered that she had been out in the rain.

"My dear, I believe you need a hot bath and some dry clothes." He said softly.

She nodded and took her hand in his and led her down the hall to the right. At the end of this hallway there were also double doors. He came to a stop at the last door on the left side. He opened it and led her inside. He let go of her hand and walked over to a cabinet and opened it, he pulled out some matches and walked about the room lighting candles along the way. Soon the room was illuminated in a golden glow and Christine could see they were standing in a bathroom.

There was a large tub against the wall, that had steps on one side, and had candles sitting on the large ledge surrounding the tub. Erik turned on the water, and soon the tub was filling with steamy water.

"There is a robe inside hanging on the back of this door. Your room is across the hall. Towels, soaps and other such things are in the cabinet next to the sink. If you need me, I'll be in the library which is downstairs." That said, he left the room gently closing the door behind him.

Christine walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bar of soap, two white fluffy towels and a jar of dried rose petals which she also found. She took of her dress and other soaking garments and then sprinkled some rose petals in the water. She turned off the tap and lowered herself into the tub. She was amazed that Erik had thought of such things such as rose petals. He had great taste and that made her smile as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub.

After she was finally warm and clean again she stepped out of the tub and pulled the drain allowing the water to escape the tub. She dried off and pulled the robe on. She dropped the towels in a little hamper that was against the wall and grabbed her dress, undergarments and shoes and headed into the room across the hall. She sighed when she realized that there was no light in here. So she set her things on the floor and headed back into the bathroom and grabbed a candle, and blew the rest of them out.

She walked back into her room and cast the glow of her candle around the room. She was amazed. The furniture was all dark cherry, and included an armoire, a vanity, a beautiful canopy bed and a chest which sat at the foot of the bed, as well a a nightstand. The bedding was a velvet, dark red in color and resembled the bedding that had been on the swan bed. She saw that the curtains were a gold color and the walls were cream with gold designs here and there. The head of her bed was against the right wall, facing a fireplace. Even with all the things that were in the room it was not at all crowded. She knew that this room had been designed with her in mind. She and Erik had a loved for red, gold and black. Although as far as she could see there was no black in the color scheme.

She opened the armoire and gasped when she saw that her Don Juan costume was inside. That's why it wasn't where I had left it, she thought to herself. She gently fingered the fabric and thanked God that she had been blessed to know such a man as Erik. She was rather disapointed when she saw there was nothing else clothing wise inside the armoire. She tightened the robe around her waist and left the room.

She walked downstairs and entered the library. Erik had been sitting in an armchair staring into the flames of the fire which was burning in the large fireplace(picture the library in Beauty and the Beast). When she walked in he looked up at her.

"Erik, unfortunately there is nothing for me to wear in my room." She said, blushing slightly as she felt selfconcious in her robe.

"Well I wasn't expecting you, dear. I guess we'll have to find something until we can get you some more clothes." He said and left her standing in the library. He returned moments later with a white button-up shirt. "This will have to do until your other clothing dries." He said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said accepting the shirt.

"Now I believe you need some rest. So I will walk you to your room." He said and the extinguished the fire that was burning in the fireplace. The he led them out of the massive library and back upstairs. They came to a stop before her door.

"Would you like me to make a fire in your room?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, please." She said with a smile. They entered her room and he set to work. After the fire was roaring to life he helped her to set her wet clothes in front of the fire so they would dry by morning. She walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.

"I cannot believe I am here with you." She said softly, afraid that perhaps this was all another dream.

He brough his hand to her still slightly damp hair, and ran his fingers through it. "All I want is for you to be happy. If you believe you will be happy here with me, then I have no problems with that." He said with a smile that made her heart melt.

She brought right hand to his left cheek and caressed it softly while looking into his eyes. "I love you Erik." His eyes glistened as he looked down at her.

"And I love you Christine. More than you'll ever know." He said wrapping his arms around her. She kissed his unmasked cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her cheek against his chest. After a few minutes he broke their embrace.

"Good night Christine." He said softly and left her room.

She sighed and closed the door, then settled into her large and comfortable bed. She felt warm and safe and for the first time in months she was able to sleep.


	10. What sweet seduction

_Angel.De.Music: Ja, it is Daroga not Dargoa. I made a mistake. I did want them to confess their feelings...just not until it could be angsty...and suspenseful._

_PrimaDonnaKate: I love you and all my regular reviewer and I am glad that you have all continued reading._

_Twinkle22: Yay. I am glad that you like it._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: I would love to have you as a beta. That would be awesome. So would I just email you the chapters after I've finished writing them or what? And does it have to be every chapter? Because like I would like to have a beta who would read over chapters I had trouble with and helping me to fix it up ya know. And I am glad you liked the new chapter dearie!

* * *

_Christine woke the next morning to a light tapping on her door.

"Christine, may I come in?" Came Erik's voice from behind the door.

"Yes, of course." Christine said and propped herself up in bed.

"I have some things for you, is it okay if I bring them in?" He asked. She nodded and watched him leave the room. She hopped out of bed and put on her robe, knotting it securely around her waist. Erik came back into the room with boxes of different sizes.

"These are for you, just some things that are necessary. Nothing special." He said, indifferently.

She smiled,"Thank you Erik." She said as she opened a box and saw that it contained a dress. Many of the boxed contained various dresses and gowns as well as some other undergarments. When she saw that she blushed but continued looking through the boxes. Erik helped her to hang the dresses in the armoire and she put the other garments in armoire drawers. She opened the last few boxes when she saw brushes, combs and hair pins. He had thought of everything, ever perfume.

"Erik, this means a lot to me. Thank you." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She saw his cheeks redden but then he cleared his throat.

"Well, when you are ready we'll have breakfast." He said and left the room. Christine smiled. She thought it was cute how uncomfortable Erik became when she touched him. That thought gave her a brilliant idea. She would make him uncomfortable while making him see just how amazing he was. She smiled and got ready.

When she walked down stairs she could smell fresh bread baking. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame watching Erik cook. He was oblivous to her presence as he beat some eggs and began to cook them. He looked up and saw Christine and smiled. She walked over to him and helped him plate the food. They decided to eat outside in the cool October morning. She couldn't believe that she was with Erik and in his house. And now they were outside, during the day. It was almost as if he had completely changed. In a way he had.

Erik informed her that he had invited the Giry's and a friend of his over for dinner that night. Christine was excited and was glad that Erik had invited others into his home. They spent the rest of the day cooking a special dinner for their guests. An hour before they were to arrive Christine rushed off to her room to get ready. She went through the gowns Erik had purchased for he and picked the perfect one. It was a violet colour and had sleeves that came down to her elbows. The neck line was a bit low, but not too revealing. The bodice had beading on it and the skirt was very flowing and not full like many other gowns were. She pinned her hair up and out of her face and looked in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. She sprayed on a bit of perfume and left her room.

When Christine came back down the stairs Erik was standing at the bottom waiting for her. His eyes never left hers as she descended the staircase. She came to a stop beside him and smiled. He looking dashing in an dress suit. He wore a dark blue vest, with a black cravat and black suit jacket, and matching pants. His white mask seemed to glow in the dim lightly and his sensuality seemed to radiate from him. Christine tried to control her pounding heart but found it difficult. He offered his arm which she took and led her into the dining room where she was suprised to find their guests. Had it really taken her that long to get ready?

She smiled at Madame Giry and Meg and was then introduced to Erik's friend Nadir. They all sat down to dinner. Erik across from Christine, Meg sat next to her across from Nadir. Madame Giry had been placed at the head of the table by Nadir and Meg which suprised Christine. Why wouldn't Erik want to sit at the head of his table in his house? They talked and enjoyed each other's company at dinner. Christine's foot kept accidentally hitting Erik's, the fourth time it happened she had a brilliant idea. While she was talking to Meg, she discreetly slipped one of her feet out of its shoe. She brought her foot up Erik's calve and saw him stiffen. He was talking to Nadir and glanced at Christine, who was looking at Meg and talking with her innocently. He turned back to Nadir, hoping she would stop.

But she didn't. She finished traveling up Erik calve and then brushed the bottom her foot along his thigh. Erik took the opportunity to grab her foot in his hand, glad that there was a table cloth concealing his hand and her foot. He was glad he had stopped her when he did, he knew what would have come next. He squeezed her foot, causing her to look at him. Her eyes met his, his glowing with some unknown emotion. He looked at her questioningly, she just smiled and turned her attention back to Meg. He still held her foot, not knowing hot to react. Christine was slightly shocked when he began to rub her foot softly. Later on Erik suggested that they go and bring out the dessert. She nodded and slipped her foot back in its shoe. Together they walked through the swinging doors and into the kitchen.

Christine gasped as Erik pressed her against the counter and crashed his mouth down on hers. Her eyes slid closed as his hands came to her neck, hers going to his hair. She brushed her tongue along the seam of his lips, and was soon met with the stroking of his own tongue. They heard footsteps approaching the door and broke apart just as Nadir walked in.

"I hope I'm not interupting," he said with a sly grin,"I just came to see if you needed any help with the desserts." He said.

"No, we are fine Nadir. _Thank you_." Erik said gruffly. Nadir left the room and Erik looked at Christine, her lips red from their kisses. He shook his head and handed her a bowl of berries and grabbed a torte. They walked back into the dining room and placed the dessert on the table.

Christine had a few berried but nothing more. She was too busy paying attention to Erik's hands which were once again caressing her feet. She smiled at him every once and a while, as he talked with Madame Giry and Nadir. Meg seemed happy that Christine was finally reunited with Erik. Meg could see the happiness in her best friends eyes. Happiness she hadn't seen in such a long time. After dessert and move conversation their guests said they should take their leave.

Christine and Erik said goodbye to their guests and Erik asked her to join him in the library. She followed him and he looked at her.

"What kind of game do you think you are playing?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Do not play coy with me Christine. What you did in the dining room.."He began.

"You didn't seem to mind." She said, annoyed. Was he trying to reprimand her for her behavior.

"We had guests Christine!" He said.

"They did not notice Erik. It is not as if I were sitting in your lap showering your body with touches and kisses." She said.

Erik cursed under his breath, she could clearly see her doing just that. "That is not the point."

"What is the point then Erik. One minute you seem perfectly fine with me touching you. The next you get angry with me."

"I am not angry..."He said, looking at her.

"Then what is the problem?" She asked.

"Christine, when you...touch me in such a way. In anyway for that matter...I find it too easy to give into you. Into the feelings that come over me." He said, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"What is so wrong about that? Is it not natural to feel that way?" She asked.

"Christine, you do not know what you are doing?" He replied.

"Oh I don't do I. Then why don't you tell me exactly what it is that I am doing." She said, placing her hands on her hips glaring at him.

He looked at her with disbelief. "Well if you do not know, then I will certainly not telly you." He said, causing Christine to laugh. "May I ask what it is that you find so amusing." He said, looking indignant.

"Nothing Erik. But I still don't understand why you are so upset." She said, serious once more.

"How would you feel, having the face of demon. Then having one as beautiful as you touching you." He said, lowering his eyes.

"First of all, you do not have the face of a demon. You are the most attractive man that I've ever laid eyes on. Secondly you were touching me as well, so I am not the only one to blame."

"Do not lie to me Christine. I am not a fool. My face is repulsive. And I find it hard not to touch you." He said, his face slightly red.

"Your face is not repulsive. What is repulsive is when you act like a demon." She said and then smiled, "So you find it hard to keep your hands off of me, do you?" She said this and walked over to him, close enough that they could feel the heat radiating off the other's body. She looked up into his eyes. "Well you are doing a pretty good job of it now."

He cursed under his breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. "If I were to give into the temptation of touching you every single time you are near me I would eventually loose control." He said simply.

She blushed slightly and said,"Well then, we'll have to find a solution to this problem."

"There isn't one." He replied.

"Where there is a will there is way my dear Erik." She said with a smile and then left the room.

Erik sighed and left the room as well. He passed by Christine's door on the way to his room and was tempted to knock on her door to talk with her once more. Even though she intoxicated him and caused a lot of sexual tension, he still enjoyed being around her and talking with her. But he continued walking and opened the double doors that opened into his room, the shut them. He sighed, it was going to be a long night. Why had he put Christine's room next to his? Why? It would be too easy to walk into her room in the middle of the night and give into his desires. But that was not what he wanted.

He cared about Christine, more than himself. He didn't want her to ruin her reputation by living, and sleeping with the man who had done so many bad things in the past. True, he had been reported dead by the French police. They gave up their hunt for him and decided that if they declared him dead it would put the rest of France at peace. He knew that Christine deserved to be married, to have security before she gave herself completely to anyone. God forbid she became pregnant out of wed lock. Those thoughts were enough to kill the mood for him and he fell into a restless sleep.


	11. Our games

_PrimaDonnaKate: Well I wanted something that would be less obvious then her just attacking him. She wants to make him uncomfortable and there ya go! Perfecto._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Is that on MSN? Coolie then we could chat about our stories and help each other out with writing them. For the past few days I have been writing these little updates everyday and its because of my wonderful reviewers. I love you all. If you want to reach me my email adress is either or you can reach me at Yes he cares about her and does not want to do anything that would sully her image. Of course he wants her and all that, but the thought of the consequences kills that want at times._

_GerrysJackie: I LOVE your fanfic. I am so honoured that you have read this story. I love the way you wrote The Dawn through the Night, that was one of the first Phantom of the Opera fanfics I read and I was blown away. I loved the way you were able to portray their relationship and you inspired me to write my own fanfic :D I hope you continue reading!

* * *

_Erik opened his eyes the next morning as sunlight came pouring through his windows. He groaned, the sunlight was something he would never be used to. He walked over to the windows and closed the curtains, making the room dark once more. He fell back onto his bed, motionless on his black silk sheets. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Christine, sleeping in the next room...so close. He felt so weak when she was around. His nerves were always on end and it took all he had to not ravish her. He knew that what she had done in the dining room was to make him uncomfortable. That made him angry. If she wanted to continue playing these games, he could play them too. With he a smile he got up from his bed and walked into his bedroom to get ready for the day that was ahead of him.

(New way of seperation guys) 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Christine sighed as she stepped out of the tub, although her hair was beautiful it took forever to dry and took even longer to make presentable. She ran across the hall and back into her room, but not before Erik had opened his bedroom doors to see a half naked Christine run by. "Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath, yet another mistake he made. He should not have put her bathroom across the hall.

Christine got dressed and pinned her hair up. She then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Erik was once again preparing breakfast. She walked up to him and kissed him and the cheek, "Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Christine." He said and smile back, which was enough to make Christine's heart skip a beat. He seemed to be a in a wonderful mood. Christine raised an eyebrow and said,"Well you seem to be in an excellent mood."

His only reply was yet another breath taking smile. Christine rolled her eyes and helped him carry breakfast into the living room. It was a bit cold out and they decided it would be best to dine in doors. Today Erik decided to sit down next to Christine, and did his best to make her as uncomfortable as possible. This was easily achieved since all he had to do was stare at her and she would flush.

"Erik, isn't it a bit early to be drinking." He said, looking at him.

"Drinking? I do not drink this early in the day my dear." He replied.

"Then explain your behavior. It's as if you are a different person." She said.

"Well my dear, it's just that you are so beautiful I simply cannot take my eyes from you." He said, and trailed a long finger down her cheek and then down her neck. He could feel her shiver with pleasure and drew back from her. She stood up and grabbed their dishes and left the room. Erik followed her into the kitchen and watched her place the dishes in the sink.

"What is wrong Christine." He asked, feigning innocence.

She looked at him with disbelief but then she herself smiled. She realized what he was doing and she was not one to go down with out a fight. She walked over to him wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against hi.

"Nothing darling." She said and pressed a kiss to his neck. He immediatly tensed, she kissed a trail back up to the corner of his mouth and felt him begin to relax. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. She kissed him felt him stroke her lips with her tongue. She allowed him to push past her lips and lightly traced her fingernails up and down his chest. She heard him groan as he pulled her closer. She then suddenly pulled back and said,"My look at the time. I am sure there are more productive things we could do with the time. After all I'm sure you had a _hard_ night." She said with a smile and walked back over to the sink.

She began to wash them and then felt hands on her shoulders and she was spun around to face a rather upset Erik. "Your games are not amusing Christine." He growled.

"What games Erik. I am only trying to wash your dishes." She said innocently. He released her and stalked from the room. Christine turned around and with a big smiled continued to do the dishes. When she was done she walked into the library and saw Erik sitting on an armchair pretending to be so involved with his book that he did not notice her. She sighed and began to look through the many bookshelves for a book that might get her attention off of Erik. When she did not find anything to her interest on the lower level she began to walk up a set of stairs that would lead her to the upper levels. She saw Erik look at her uneasily as if her were about to say something, but then he looked back down at his book.

Christine was shocked to discover in the upper section of the library some books that would make any one blush. She looked down at Erik and when she saw he was paying more attention to his book then her she pulled some of the books from their shelf. _Make your fantasies reality, 101 ways to seduce, Erotic foreplay, Ten ways to leave them begging for more_...Christine stared down at these books. Well, for being so uncomfortable about being close to Christine her sure did seem to be well read on the subject. She slid the books back into their proper places and decided not to look at those or any other books of the sort...for now.

She walked back down to where Erik was sitting and cleared her throat, making him look up at her. When he did, she took the book from his hands and placed it on a little next to his chair. She sat down on the arm of his chair and looked down at him. "While I was looking through you collection of books I happened to stumble upon a very interesting find." She said.

"Oh really?" He said, doing his best to remain indifferent.

"Yes. In fact I know believe that you would be an excellent lover." She said with a shy smile.

He scoffed and looked up at her. "Oh please Christine. A book cannot make anyone more adept at anything."

"How would you know that what I say is not true." She asked.

He looked at her, not knowing how to react. How could it be that his once quite and innocent Christine was now talking to him about whether or not he would be a good lover.

"Christine, I have not had the experience to find out." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Too bad there isn't any one who is just _longing_ for your touch." She said gently running her hand down his chest.

He grabbed her wrist. "Christine, honestly. You need to control yourself. We cannot continue playing such games." He said.

"And why not?" She asked, standing once more.

"Most imporantly because we are not married." He said, standing also.

Christine hadn't thought of this. Even though she greatly desired Erik, she never though of where there foreplay would go. Even though the answer should of been obvious she never really considered it. She realized what Erik said was indeed true. If there games were to continue it would eventually lead them to a place she did not want to go until she was married. Memories of the night Erik had almost forced her to marry him came back to her. True, she didn't at first want to marry him. Yet once she kissed him...she realized that she had been confused all along. She thought she wanted to be with Raoul. But he could never make her feel the same passion that Erik did.

Raoul's kisses seemed forced. Yet even the simplest touch from Erik caused her body to come alive. When she kissed him it she felt as if her whole body was needed Erik. His caress, his kiss...Now she realized that Erik would probably never ask her to marry him. Not after all that had happened. She loved him with everything she was. She knew he felt the same, but those memories...she knew he would find it hard to ever even consider asking her to marry him.

Erik stood, staring at Christine waiting for her to reply. She had been staring at nothing for quite some time. "Christine." Erik said, bringing her back to the present.

"Is that your only reason?" She asked.

"Well...yes." He said.

"Very well." She said, and swiftly left the room.

Had he said something wrong? But the more he thought about it, her realized why Christines mind had wandered. Marriage. That brought up many painful memories for both of them. He had threatend to kill Raoul if she did not marry him. He was going to force her to marry him. To make her marry a man, who at the time she thought she did not love. He had done something so low, that he was still incredibly ashamed whenever he thought of that night. He thought about marrying Christine, would he ever be able to find the courage to ask her marry him? He sighed and sat back down in his chair.

One thing he knew was certain, something had to be done and soon. Erik was going to go mad if these kisses and touches went further than he could handle. There was a point he knew that once passed neither would be able to return. Even though he knew it was not proper to become intimate till they were married, it was too soon to even consider asking her to be his wife. They had only be reunited for two days. Perhaps she would realize that she didn't love him after all. He had known for years that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Christine and that wouldn't change.

He decided he would take things one day at a time. If over time he could be sure that she would not stop loving him, then perhaps he could gain enough courage to properly propse to the woman he would love for an eternity.


	12. Melt not in weeping

A/N: Yay! Microsoft word is up and running once more. I used it to write most of this chapter. As you can kinda tell I went back and made some grammar changes. It killed me that the "t" in "heart" got left out which to me was important. I read through this once and then skimmed through it a second time. I only fixed three things, I am sure there are more mistakes. But those were the ones I noticed skimming through it. To those of you who have been reading this, please know that I love reading reviews, it give me the inspiration and drive to continue writing. So don't be shy and drop me a little comment, but keep in mind; creative criticism only please :D

PrimaDonnaKate: Well I just get so excited and post the chapters as soon as I am done writing them.

thePhantom'sEvenstar: Ja, I did accidentally delete it. In case you do not see this message here I will remind you at the begining to of the next chapter which will be hopefully coming soon. I have a twist that I am thinking about throwing into this story...muhahaha

Twinkle22: We'll see...things never work out quite so great. But that keeps it exciting :D

Angel.De.Musica: Hmm...I do have an idea for a plot twist..keep reading dearie!

GerrysJackie: Thankies. I do hope that you continue reading and reviewing, it makes me very happy.

Christine sat on her bed and thought of what Erik had said. Marriage...She never thought of getting married. She always thought she would wind up with Raoul. Things had changed. She didn't love Raoul. She loved Erik. But would he want to marry her? He was such an independent person. Yet she knew he wanted, needed love. She knew that if he were to marry he would be an excellent husband. She knew he loved her and always would. But did he know that her love was unwavering?

She knew that although she was doing her best to show him that she did indeed love him, he would probably always have doubts. What could she do to erase that doubt? A tap on her door broke her from he thoughts.

"Christine." Erik's voice said from behind the door.

"Come in Erik." She said and saw him walk in.

"Christine, are you upset?" He asked, and she couldn't help but smile. He hated it when she was upset with him.

"No." She replied.

"Are you certain?" He asked and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Erik, I just don't understand..."

"Understand what dear?" He asked.

"I know it isn't proper to be...intimate before marriage. But that is not what I am after" 'yet' she thought, "I want you to trust me Erik." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"Christine you know how difficult it is for me to trust anyone. Even you." He said, squeezing her hand softly.

"Then how can you expect this go anywhere Erik. If you cannot trust me...then how can you love me?" She asked quietly.

"Christine, trust and love are two different things. I love you, you know that. But trust...I haven't trusted anyone since..well since I was a young boy." He said.

"Will you ever be able to trust me? And do not lie to make me feel better." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know Christine." He said averting his gaze.

"Then you cannot love me as much as you say you." She said with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and ran from the room...from him.

"Christine!" Erik called running after her. She was already down the staircase when he reached the top. He saw her run out of the kitchen doors and outside. As he finally ran outside himself he saw that the sky was dark and threatening a storm. "Christine! Stop at once!" He yelled, trying to control her once more. But Christine had long ago stopped listening to him as a master.

"Christine it is going to start raining and you will get sick and I will have to take care of you." He reasoned as he continued running after her. Having such a large amount of property was nice, but once you were chasing someone through your own private forest it lost its appeal.

Christine continued to run. Her only thought was to separate herself from Erik. She ran as fast as she could, but her tears made it hard to see and her sobs were making it difficult to breathe. When she thought her lungs would burst she stopped and leaned against a tree for support. She could hold back no longer, she began to cry once more. Erik had lost sight of her and then he heard her stop running. He looked around frantically. He turned in the direction of her weeping and saw her slide down the trunk of a tree. He made his way slowly over to her and it began to rain. "Wonderful. Now we'll both die out here." He said under his breath as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Leave me." She said weakly, her body shaking from her sobs. She refused to look at him and that broke Erik's heart. He brought his hands to the side of her face and forced her to look at him. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then rain started to come down more fiercely and Erik's white shirt soon became transparent and his hair was soon sticking to his neck and face. The vision of him, soaking wet in front of her, this man who she loved, who would not trust her was enough to renew Christine's despair. Her tears began to flow more quickly and she began to gasp for air.

Erik wrapped his arms around her. He never knew that his trust would mean so much to anyone. "Christine, please don't cry." He said gently, rubbing her back and trying to calm her. She stayed limp in his arms, he leaned back and swept strands of her wet hair from her eyes. Even sitting here in the rain, crying her eyes out she was still beautiful. Eventually her tears slowed and her breathing returned to normal. Erik waited for her to look at him, and when she didn't he sighed.

"Christine, I would like to be able to say that I can trust you. But that is not so. But I can tell you this, of all the people I've ever known you are the only one who would be worthy of that trust." She looked up at him, her eyes looked dull.

"That is not good enough." She said simply.

"It will have to do for now." He said, trying to hold onto his patience, but it was quickly slipping away.

"How much more can I do, can I say to make you trust me Erik! I would do anything to earn your trust." She said, feeling close to tears again.

"Christine, it's not a matter of what you do or say. Trust takes time, loyalty..." He could see Christine begin to shiver. "Let's go inside." He said gently, hoping to persuade her with his words. "Come, I'll make you some hot tea and we can go read in the library."

"No, leave me!" She said and tried to crawl away from him. "Bloody hell, You will drive me to my death Christine Daae!" He said and lifted her into his arms. She protested and saw the only way she could get him to let go. His white mask glowed in the darkness of the storm surrounding them. (uh oh)Christine took a deep breath and pried the mask from his right cheek. She saw the anger flare in his eyes. He immediately released her, and glared at her. "Kindly return my mask." He said covering the right side of his face with his hand.

"No. You will have to learn to trust me. So here you are, feeling vulnerable. I have your mask. Your last defense. You hide behind this, you do not trust people because you don't believe they can bare to look at you without this damned mask." She flung the mask back into the darkness of the trees. "Well I am tired of you hiding. How can you expect me to love you, or anyone for that matter if you continue hiding."

"Dammit Christine. That is the third time you've removed my mask. Now, although the second time was by far the worst, this is no better. You are mad that I cannot trust you? How can I when you keep removing my bloody mask!" He yelled his eyes full of anger, which he was trying to control.

"You should trust me enough not to wear the dreadful thing. That is trust! Knowing that I can look upon your whole face and still love you as much as I did when you are wearing a mask. Actually," She said, walking up to him and prying his hand from his face," I believe I love you more without it."

He turned his face from her. He could not allow himself to continue falling for the words of this vixen. She always found the opportunity to weaken him when he least expected it. Yet here she was, telling him that she was tired of him wearing a mask He looked down at her, and saw the love in her eyes. How could he not trust her? She held his heart in her hands, and he knew that she would never hurt him as she might have done in the past. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "How can you look at my face and say such things?"

"Because I love you." She said simply. "I love every part of you." She continued and stood on her toes and kissed his right cheek. "I love the way you talk," another kiss, "I love the way you sing," and kiss by his right ear, "I love the way you move," on under his eye, "I love the way you smell," his forehead. "I love the way you kiss me," more kisses, "And I love the way you touch me," a kiss to the corner of his lips. "But most of all, I love the man you are," She place her hand over his heart, "inside." She said looking into his eyes. "Your face does not disgust me. Your face is a part of the man you are. How can I look at your face and say that? Because when I look at your face I do not see a deformity, but a piece of art that the world never got the chance to admire."

Erik stood, in a paralyzed shock as Christine softly kissed the right side of his face. How could it be that she could stand to look at his face and then kiss it? His love for this woman seemed to increase on a daily basis. He looked down at her, tears blurring his vision. "Christine, you have captured my heart all over again." He whispered in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. They were both soaked to the bone, but neither seemed to mind, as they stayed wrapped in their embrace.

Erik softly kissed her lips, and she kissed him back. For once not playing any sort of game. They both poured their love into this kiss and it was as if their souls met. He deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet mouth and tongue. She clung to his body and he to hers as the rain continued to fall down on them. Erik lifted her into his arms and carried her inside and up the stairs. He walked them into the bathroom and grabbed some towels. He lovingly blotted Christine's hair dry and then wrapped them both in towels.

Christine walked into her room and changed her clothes. She walked back into the hall to wait for Erik. He came out, wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore the first time she removed his mask. She smiled, they had come a long way since then. He looked at her oddly, and then gently took her hand in his. They walked down to the living room and Erik sat down on a couch. He pulled Christine down next to him and wrapped him arms around her.

"This is nice." He said softly, watching sweep her fingers across his arms. They listened to the rain hit the windows and soon they were both lulled to sleep by the storm raging outside.


	13. Mistletoe

**_A/N: _**_I've been having trouble with It won't allow me to upload any microsoft word documents. So I am sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors here. Also, if you are anxiously awaiting the next chapter in "The heart's longing" it is coming soon dears. Also I have started writing another fanfic called "Remember" so please check it out and let me know what you think. Remember to R&R guys, its makes the updates come faster and makes me very happy._

_ PrimaDonnaKate: You've no idea how many times I've answered these reviews, but the frickin thing wouldn't work so hopefully this time all this work won't be for nothing. Continue reading hun._

_Twinkle22: Well we all know Erik, he is stubborn._

_ AriaGothique: I love the name, I am glad you love the story.  
_

_Angel.De.Musica.: __well there will be some twists coming up._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar:Wow what a compliment. That touched my heart, thank you! And yes I did delete it so please resend it._

_peachi: Thanks, I hope you continue reading._

_GerrysJackie: Thank you! I do hope that you continue reading._

_secretstrangeangel: yay! I haven't heard from you in a while. I am glad you are still reading.

* * *

_For the next couple of months Erik and Christine spent time together either reading in the library, going for a walk or cooking together. Christine did all she could to show Erik that he could trust her. Erik did his best to be open minded.

As time went on, Christmas came closer. When it was a week before the holiday Christine knew that Erik's house needed some decoration. So one day when he went out to run some errands, she invited Madame Giry and Meg to help her make the house a bit more festive. They managed to get a tree and they put it in the library and hung oranments on it. Then they went around the house, putting candles here and there. Under almost every doorway they put a sprig of misletoe and on the banister they put some garland.

When Erik walked into his house later that night, his jaw dropped. He wasn't sure if he should be angry, although it was his house Christine did live with him. He knew she would want to celebrate christmas and she had every right to. If it kept her happy, well then he would learn to be happy about it too. He walked upstairs and into his room, he saw that she had left his room untouched. He was glad that she respected his privacy. He set down his purchased in his closet and headed downstairs to see what Christine was up to.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her cutting up some bread. "Welcome back." She said as she saw him, and then walked over to give him a quick kiss. He smiled and said,"I like what you've done." He said softly.

"Do you really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. "Of course." He said. She smiled brightly and told him the Giry's had helped her and that they were over for dinner. Erik was grateful for the help and was glad to see them.

They sat around the dinner table that night discussing plans for Christmas eve and Christmas as well as New Year's. The Giry's invited them but Erik insisted that they come to his home. True Erik had spent time and money filling his home with furnishings and tapestries, candles and rugs. But his home still felt a bit empty to him. He had Christine now and that helped bring warmth and love to the home. But a home was a place for family, and Madame Giry, Meg, Christine and Nadir were the only family he had and he wanted them all around on an occasion such as Christmas.

Eventually Madame Giry agreed to coming over on Christmas Eve, Christmas and New Years. This made Christine very happy, and although Erik didn't show it he was very pleased as well.

* * *

The next day Erik and Christine spent most of the afternoon planning meals for the upcoming holiday. Christine insisted that they have turkey on Christmas, since that is what she would have with her father when she was a child. Erik had no other choice but to give in. They also planned on backing pies and making gingerbread cookies along with the other dishes that they would prepare. 

They were both enjoyed cooking and were looking foward to making food for the people they loved. Christine never knew Erik would be so accepting to Meg. She always had known that he had a special friendship with Madame Giry, but she thought that Erik found Meg unbearable.

But she had seen him be kind to her, and treat her as he would a niece. It made her so happy to see them all get along. She finally had the family that she had lost so long ago.

The Saturday before Christmas Erik took Christine shopping for some gifts for the Giry's. They enjoyed walking into the shops together, even though it was early in the morning. Erik wanted to avoid being seen, so once more people started shopping he went to wait in the carriage for Christine.

On one of the occasions that Erik was waiting in the carriage, Christine took the opportunity to buy Erik a gift with some money Madame Giry had brought her from what was left in her room at their house. It wasn't much but Christine was determined to find the perfect gift for the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

The days leading up to the 24th and 25th of December were spent wrapping gifts, purchasing the things they wanted to cook and adding little decorations where Erik felt that there wasn't enough "cheer" as he put it.

The morning of Christmas Eve Erik left early and came home with a big fur tree. Apparantly he had cut it down from his own private forest. He put it up in the large living room, and then walked into the library through a little doorway. He took the ornaments off the other tree and put them on the larger on in the living room. When he was done he then put garland and other simpler decorations on the tree on the library. When he was done he felt quite proud of his work. Both trees looked wonderful, as did they rooms they were in.

When Christine walked into the library that same morning she was amazed. Erik had even added decorations to the room, and he had managed to make the tree look amazing without using any ornaments. The living room looked even better with a large tree standing before the large windows. The sunlight reflected off the ornaments and gave the tree a sparkley look. Christine knew that christmas trees weren't popular in France, but her father had always put one up, so the fact that Erik had put another one up touched her heart. He had also hung holly and other garland around the windows and curtains and he had even put a little nativity scene under the tree, which made tears come to Christine's eyes.

She couldn't stop smiling and when she found Erik in the kitchen she didn't say anything, but just gave him a rather tight hug. Erik held her, wondering what had caused the unexpected embrace. But he didn't question her, she never needed a reason to touch him. They planned to go to mass that night and then come home and have le reveillon, which would be a late supper after the midnight mass.

They made a goose for the late supper as well as two different salads, a bowl of wonderful fruits, an apple pie, a Yule log cake and Christine made some glazed Chestnuts which she knew Madame Giry liked. Madame Giry, Meg and Nadir would be spending the night, so before their guests arrived they went around the house making sure everything was in order. Christine also made sure that there was in fact mistletoe under every doorway. "Just in case." She said with a smile, as she followed Erik back down the stairs.

Nadir arrived first and Erik introduced him and Christine. Christine was amazed by the persian, he was the only other person besides Erik who seemed so well traveled and seemed to know so much about the world. Despite this though, he was a very warm and kind person and she liked him very much.

Soon after Madame Giry and Meg arrived and after everyone was introduced they all went into the living room until the time came to leave to go to mass.

They all enjoyed the midnight mass, even Erik who hadn't set foot in a church since he was a child. He sent up a silent prayer to God, asking him for forgiveness for all the things he had done that were wrong in his past and for ignoring the God that had always watched over him. He thanked him for Christine, for she was truly and angel to him. He prayed that she would never leave his side and that would live together happily, and that perhaps should would even marry him. As he prayed he squeezed Christine's hand softly, she looked at him and he smiled down at her. He couldn't believe how happy he was and how he had ever managed to live without Christine in his life.

They all enjoyed supper that night and soon the sleepy guests headed up to their rooms. Christine and Erik cleaned up the living room and went into the kitchen to clean the dishes. After they were done, Erik said he wanted to show Christine something. She saw the twinkle in his eyes and was anxious to see what it was he wanted to show her.

He took her upstairs and instructed her to put on a coat while he went to grab something. She did as he said and when he returned he took her back into the kitchen and outside the little doors. Cold air hit their faces, but she didn't care. Erik led her down a snowy path until they came to a fountain whose water was now frozen. Light from the house gave enough illumination so that she could see Erik's face clearly.

"Christine I wanted to give you this gift early and in private." He said as he reached into his pocket. Christine's heart began to race as he pulled out a black velvet box with red ribbon around it.

He handed it to her, and with shaking hands she untied the ribbon, she handed it to him and he lovingly tied it around her wrist. Then, taking a deep breath she opened the lid of the box. Her first reaction was disapointment when she saw it wasn't an engagment ring, but her disapointment was immediatly replaced with happiness as she saw it was a beautiful necklace. It was a white gold chain with a rose pendant. She saw that the rose itself was made of a blood red ruby, the stem being made of white gold. She looked up at Erik and managed to mouth "Thank you."

He smiled and took the necklace from the box. He instructed her to hold up her hair and then placed it around her neck and fastened the clasp in the back.

"Erik, thank you so much. No one has ever given me something so beautiful." She said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I would give you the world if it would make you happy, Christine." He said softly.

"All I want is you, you are the only thing that makes me happy. Nothing else matters Erik."

He smiled and led her back inside. Perhaps she would marry him, he thought to himself as they entered the kitchen once more. The thought sent warmth throughout his body and caused him to smile. Christine looked at him suspicously but he said nothing. They walked into the library through its dark double doors and Christine grabbed his arms, stopping him from entering the room.

She looked up and his eyes followed hers. Hanging above them on the doorway was a piece of misletoe. He looked back at Christine and saw the smile that lit her face.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and lowered his lips to hers. She smiled and placed her hands against his chest and softly bit his lower lip. He growled and parted her lips with her tongue as his hands slid down to her shoulders. He pushed her coat off and it hit the floor. Her hands vent to the buttons of his shirt and she got a few undone. She trailed her fingers over the skin that was revealed to her as his tongue thrust against hers. His hands skimmed the swell of her breast and she let out a soft sigh. They both pulled away at that moment and looked at each other.

"Perhaps we should stop." He said gruffly. She nodded. He kissed her once more, but pulled away quickly. They both sighed, it was getting more and more difficult to control the passion that flowed through their veins every time they touched.

Once Christine layed down that night she fell asleep quickly, her exhaustion taking over. Erik on the other hand was not able to sleep as easily.

He sat up in bed, looking down at the box he held in his hand. He smiled down at a beautiful diamond engagment ring. He snapped the box shut, making up his mind.


	14. Gifts from the heart

A/N: I know you are all anxious for an engagment and for the angst to come to an end. Have patience my loves. I have a plan set out.

Twinkle22: Hehe, I am glad you like it. I took time reading this chapter and trying to write a bit more like the authors I admire. I tried to add more colorful vocab lol and more interaction between characters.

secretstrangeangel: Perhaps, keep reading and find out.

PrimaDonnaKate: Erik is a very stubborn man. Although he is deadly with a punjab and brave as it comes to life and death situations the thought of asking Christine to marry him is enough to make him a bit scared.

AriaGothique: Maybe he won't even ask! You will have to wait to find out muhahah

thePhantom'sEvenstar: Yes I tried to add some lovey dovey stuff.

phantomangelex: Hah, but I like keeping it angsty. I love the cliffies! They make my reviewers antsy hehe.

* * *

The following morning Christine woke to someone knocking on her door. She groaned, just because it was Christmas it didn't mean she had to get up early. She saw her door open, and saw Meg's blonde head look into her room. 

"Christine." Meg whispered.

"Come in." Christine said groggily. Her blonde friend pranced into the room and walked over to Christine' bedside.

"Come on Christine, wake up. It's Christmas morning!" Her friend said, excitement written on her features. Christine sighed and shot Meg a disgusted look.

"I know what day it is." She said as she crawled out of bed.

"Well everyone is waiting for you downstairs." Meg said and left the room. Christine stretched out and headed into the bathroom. She bathed quickly, and tied her hair back with a red ribbon. Then dressed in a matching red gown and headed downstairs. She heard cheerful chatter coming from the living room and couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was already fully dressed and had waited to begin opening gifts. When Christine walked in she saw Erik's smile and couldn't help but blush. She said good morning to everyone and took a seat beside Erik. She could sense everyone was eager to start opening gifts so she cheerily said,"Well what are you all waiting for. Lets open our presents." Everyone nodded merrily and handed each other gifts.

They all enjoyed the rest of the morning opening gifts and such. Christine had decided that she would give Erik his real gift in private, and give him a simpler gift while everyone else was opening presents. He reached for the box that contained his gift and opened the lid. He smiled when he saw what was inside. He lifted the white material out and began to chuckle softly. Christine had bought him a shirt similar to one he wore when she had first removed his mask. It opened in the front to show his chest and had a bit of a ruffle by the wrists and in the front.

He smiled at Christine and made a mental note to wear the shirt the first chance he got when they once again had the house to themselves. Erik handed Christine a large red box, and when she opened it she couldn't believe her eyes.. Inside was a blood red gown, with shoes, gloves and a mask.

She looked at Erik questioningly.

"I'm planning a masquerade ball for New Year's. I might as well make use of the ballroom." Erik said simply. Christine couldn't believe her ears. Erik was planning on having ball, which required people. Erik hated people! She just shrugged and decided to ask him more about it later.

* * *

The Giry's and Nadir left later that night after dinner and Christine was excited about giving Erik his gift. She told him to wait for her in the living room and ran upstairs to grab it. Once she came back down she peeked around the door frame and told him to close his eyes. He did so hesitantly. She came up to him and asked him to hold out his hands. When he did, she placed a black case in his hands. 

He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. He looked down at the case and back up at Christine.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Well it was my father's. I know the talent you have and there is no one who could play that violin better than you." She said with a smile. Erik grasped the case in one arm and grabbed Christine in the other, holding her in an embrace. "Thank you Christine. You have no idea how much this means to me." He whispered quietly. Christine smiled, glad her gift meant so much to him.

"So when did you decided on hosting a masquerade ball?" Christine asked suspiciously.

"A while ago. I didn't want to tell you though." He said with a boyish smile.

She swatted his arm playfully and he feigned being hurt. "Who did you invite?" She asked, curious about this ball.

"A few people who don't know too much about the whole opera house ordeal. Mostly people from England and Scotland, a few Americans. The Giry's of course and Nadir. Besides, it will be the perfect opportunity to mingle, no one will notice my mask since everyone will be wearing them." Erik explained.

It was true, no one would give him any odd looks about his mask since everyone would be wearing one.

"I'm rather excited." Christine said with a bright smile.

"I knew you would be, that's why I planned this." He admitted.

"Could you be any more wonderful?" Christine asked, kissing his cheek.

He chose not to answer that and instead took the violin out of its case and began to play a beautiful and haunting melody. Christine's eyelids became heavy as she listened, sitting on Erik's wingback chair. She soon dozed off, the music lulling her into a peaceful sleep. Erik saw Christine's eyes shut and continued playing.

When the song was over, he gently set the violin and bow back in their case and walked over to Christine. He easily lifted her into his arms and she snuggled into his strong form. He carried her up the stairs and into the room, gently setting her down on her bed.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a while before leaving her room. He shut the door behind him and went in his room to plan his costume for the masquerade.

He knew he would have to come up with something that would top his Red Death costume from the last masquerade he attended. This time he would not be an unwelcome guest. Especially since it was his home and his masquerade.

* * *

A/N: Kay that was short too, but it sets up the next chapter and I haven't updated this story in some time so I thought I would do so tonight. Three updates in one night! Woot! 

thePhantom'sEvenstar: I know I send you one of the chapters, but I already posted it. I promise that next time I will send you my chapters before I post them lol. I just was bored and wanted to do something mildly productive.


	15. Encounters

The days before the ball Christine and Erik both worked on their costumes. The dress Erik had purchased for Christine was simple enough that she could add or take away what she wanted. He knew she loved blood red, so that was the colour of the gown. He had included black satin gloves, a black satin mask and black shoes.

Christine invited Madame Giry and Meg over to help he with the dress, and together the three of them worked non-stop on their masquerade costumes.

Meanwhile Erik was thinking of something to top his Red Death costume. He wanted something with those dark colours that showed power and sensuality.

He thought of the shirt Christine bought him and then he had a fabulous idea. He set to work right away.

Two days before the ball, food, wine and decorations were delivered to Erik's home. Erik and Christine set about decorating the ballroom. Erik even decided to hire some help to cook and clean as well as to tend to the guests.

The colour scheme was of course red, black and gold. Very Erik and very sensual as well as sophisticated. Flowers would be arriving the morning of the ball and Erik assured Christine she would approve of the arrangements he had selected.

The night before the ball, Christine hung her finished costume in her armoire and smiled as she imagined the look on Erik's face when he saw her in it.

Meanwhile Madame Giry and Meg were staying the night once more; Nadir would be arriving in the morning.

Christine was excited about the ball; she wanted to be around people once more. Although she loved being with Erik he wasn't one who liked being around other people.

Not that she could blame him after all that had happened to him. She wished she could erase his past, and set him free from the demons that still haunted him.

She thought about this and walked out onto her balcony and watched the snow softly come down on Erik's property, covering everything in a white shimmering sheet of frost.

Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she decided to go back inside before she became ill. That night she slept with a smile playing across her lips as she thought about the following night.

"Christine, get up love." Erik purred gently shaking Christine's arm. Her eyes fluttered open to see Erik's face floating above her own. He kissed her forehead and then left her room to allow her to get dressed.

Christine bathed and then dressed in a light blue dress and went down stairs to join Erik. He was helping the orchestra set up in the ballroom, and didn't notice Christine.

She looked around and was amazed. She had only once before briefly seen the ballroom. And now standing in it once more, she saw that it was much larger than the one that had been inside the opera house. It had two floors and a large marble staircase similar to the one at the opera house.

Seeing that Erik was busy Christine decided to leave the ballroom and find Meg. She knocked on her friend's door and was soon greeted with Meg's smiling face. They had breakfast together and then went for a walk on Erik's property.

Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for the ball. The guests would be arriving soon and everyone would gather in the ballroom.

Christine and Meg hurried to Christine's room and helped each other get ready. Meg decided to be a fairy, wearing a light green sparkly ball gown with yellow accents and a glittery yellow mask.

After Christine was dressed Meg looked at her friend with a big smile. "Erik won't know what hit him when he sees you. You look ravishing." Meg said as they checked themselves in the mirror.

Christine smiled; she looked every bit the Spanish seductress. She and Madame Giry and sewed the front of skirt so that it opened up in a "V" showing off her legs, and then flowing on the sides and down the back, in a sort of Latin style.

The bodice plunged a bit in the front and showed off the swell of her breasts. The sleeves were off the shoulder and were black lace that also accented the neckline.

The mask was black and covered her forehead down to her nose. The back of the gown had had black satin laces, and on her neck she wore a black ribbon. She also wore blood red chandelier earrings.

She had put her hair up in a way that curls came cascading down her neck and back and had lined her eyes with black kohl. She had never looked so grown up or as seductive before.

She couldn't wait to see Erik's face. She grabbed her gloves and put them on and with Meg headed inside the ballroom. They went to the upper level where a doorway led to a sitting room where the guests could sit and talk.

Soon guests came through the doors and Meg went out to search for her mother. Christine soon left the room to peer down at the lower level of the ballroom. Her jaw dropped when she saw Erik.

He approached the staircase, his black half mask giving him a look of danger. He wore a shirt similar to the one Christine had given him.

It was blood red and opened in the front to show his chest. He wore a black cape over his shoulders and black trousers that hugged his muscular legs.

Once more he had his rapier resting against his leg. He had also put on a black hat that shadowed his mask a bit. As she descended the staircase towards him, his fiery gaze met hers and she could tell her approved of her costume.

He held out his hand to her, which she took and then placed a kiss on her knuckles before drawing her to him.

Her breath caught in her throat as he peered down at her with such desire in his eyes.

"You look gorgeous." He purred in her ear.

"You yourself look ravishing." She replied. He smiled and led her over to Nadir who was in the company of a dark skinned woman.

Nadir smiled kindly and introduced the woman as his wife. She had green eyes and a smile that lit up her face. Christine could tell right away that she was a good-hearted woman.

The group spoke for a while before Nadir led his wife, Carmella on the dance floor.

Christine could tell Erik was enjoying himself. Everyone believed the Opera Ghost to be dead. In their eyes this man was just a wealthy architect who had invited some of the upper class to enjoy New Year's eve at his home.

No one paid attention to his mask since they were all wearing them.

Erik continued leading Christine around, introducing her to architects from England, and Scotland as well as several other wealthy Americans. Once she had been properly introduced Erik finally asked her to dance, and she couldn't dream of refusing.

She was not surprised to find that Erik was a remarkable dancer. He led her around the floor with ease and kept a good frame. She was sure if they had been alone his hands would wander, but he was doing a good job of being a gentleman.

Throughout the night people were eating, laughing, dancing and drinking. They all had a good time and Christine saw that Meg had found herself an admirer. Stern Madame Giry spoke to a few people and soon, she herself was dancing with a smile on her face.

"Erik, I can't thank you enough for this." Christine said, glad that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Seeing the smile on your face is thanks enough." Erik replied. Christine's heart swelled. Her love for Erik surpassed anything she had felt before.

Five minutes before New Year's everyone gathered about on the large dance floor with champagne in hand. When the clock struck midnight people were cheering and kisses were seen all around.

Just as Christine was about to raise her glass to her lips, Erik grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back, but didn't let the kiss get too passionate, lest the make a scene in front of their guests.

Soon people began to leave, thanking their host for such a wonderful evening. He kindly said it was not a problem and loved having them there.

Christine was shocked, it seemed that Erik was able to forget his feelings toward other humans for the night and played the part of a gracious host. She wondered what life would have been like for him if he had been born with a perfect face.

Once most of their guests had left, save Nadir, his wife and the Giry's; they began cleaning up.

Erik came up to Christine and asked her for one more dance before the orchestra left. She agreed with a smile and let him lead her about the floor. He dipped her gracefully and swept his fingertips down her side, then brought he back up with ease.

"I love you Christine." He murmured in her ear.

"I love you." She said as he pulled away from her with a smile and then sunk down on one knee before her.

She gasped and held a hand to her mouth as he pulled out a black velvet box.

He was about to open his mouth the say something when the doors the ballroom flew open. Everyone looked in the direction of the doors.

"Raoul..." Christine whispered. She could see Erik's livid expression and knew this would not be a pleasant meeting.

"Get away from him Christine." Raoul roared as he neared and drew his rapier.

"You foolish boy!" Erik growled, and unsheathing his own rapier he charged at the insolent fop. This time he would not allow Raoul to take Christine away.


	16. Courage

_A/N: I know my lovelies it has been quite some time since my last update. Please, please, please forgive me. I have been busy with school and I just got a job! Woot for me! This is a bit short but there will be another update soon!_

_PrimaDonnaKate: Of course! When else would such a thing happen! Keep reading hun._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Hello beautiful! And how are you? I hope you are doing fantastic! Well, see I wrote that before I read Kay's novel :P But now I know differently. But oh well, that is the way its gunna be :P I am so glad you like my writing. I am trying to keep this going and end it in a good way...but I feel like my writing sucks and I don't know where I want to go with this. You know? But we'll see :P I have some things I want to throw in there just to get my readers pissed off :D Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

_Twinkle22: Woot for cliffies!_

_peachi padwan: Keep reading dearie_

_. . .: Yay! I am glad that you are enjoying this. Continue reading._

_Micheped: Lol, sorry the update took so long dear. But here it is now._

_candybaby92: Hope you like it._

_Metamorphosis x: Lol, damned Raoul. He ALWAYS ruins everything lol._

_jenna: Here I am! Your review prompted me to put this up! Thank you dearie, if it wasn't for you who knows how much longer I would have kept you all waiting!_

Before Christine knew what happened, Raoul and Erik rushed at each other.

Christine ran between the two before their rapiers could clash, and Nadir grabbed Erik while Madame Giry shook her cane angrily in Raoul's face.

"Stop!" Christine shouted, her cheeks glowing red.

"Damn you, you insolent boy!" Erik growled, trying to fight Nadir off.

"Erik, I need to speak with Raoul." She said, looking at Erik.

Erik snorted in disgust and left the room with Nadir at his heels.

XXX

Once everyone had left the room and she and Raoul were alone Christine turned to face her him.

"Raoul, why have you come here?" She asked sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Why do you think Christine? Did you really think I would let you slip out of my grasp so easily? I cannot believe you are here of your own free will." He said, meeting her stern gaze with his stubborn one.

"Raoul, I am here of my own free will. I love Erik, I've been living with him for months now. I am happy. Why can you not believe that?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"You've been _living_ with him?" Raoul countered, looking appalled. "That is not a very catholic thing to do Christine, you know that."

"Raoul, it's not as if we are sleeping together. You happened to interrupt my engagement." She said, feeling very annoyed at the thought.

"Christine. You've changed." Raoul said, shocking Christine.

"What do you mean?" She asked, shocked that he would change conversation subjects so swiftly.

"Once you were dependent and indecisive. Now you know what you want. I can see it in your eyes, nothing I can say or do will make you change your mind." He said sadly.

"No. I love Erik and I will marry him." Christine said, her voice strong and confident.

Raoul didn't say anything for some time. He just looked at Christine and back down at the floor.

Finally he cleared his throat and took one of Christine's hands in his. "Christine you were always my friend and I've always loved you. If I cannot make you happy, then I do sincerely hope this…man can. I wish you the best of luck." He then kissed the backs of both her hands and left the room, leaving Christine standing there alone.

She had never been happier.

XXX

"How can I possibly ask her to marry me now. That damned fop has ruined everything!" Erik hissed, causing Nadir to roll his eyes.

"You fool! Can you not see it is you she loves, and only you!" Nadir said, raising his voice. Something he did rarely.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Erik asked. Nadir just smiled and looked at a point behind Erik's back. Erik turned and followed the other mans line of vision. Christine was walking toward them, with a small smile playing about her lips.

Nadir smiled at Erik once more and swiftly left the large sitting room.

"Christine…" Erik said softly, sure Christine would tell him she decided to leave with Raoul.

She silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Hush. I have something to say." Erik arched a perfect brow and waited for her to continue.

"Erik, I love you. Despite Raoul's doubts and what he wants, I have already made up my mind. I love you and only you. I want to be with you for the rest of my days. You are my very heart and my whole soul. You are the only thing that makes me life worth living. You brought color to my gray world and without you, there would be no sunshine in my life. Now please, if you don't mind get down on your knee and ask me to be your wife." She said, with a bright smile.

Erik looked near tears but smiled as he sank down on one knee again.

"Christine." He said, clearing his throat hoping to clear the lump that was growing there. "I have loved you since the day I first heard you sing. I will never forget that day. You made me want to live again. You were the light in my life and I never thought there would be a day when you would tell me those words I had waited my whole life to hear. When you say you love me, I feel as if I am dreaming. Never did I think I would earn your love or deserve it for that matter. But these past few months have been the happiest of my life. Having you by my side makes me strive to be a better man. And I want to be a better man for you, for the rest of my days. Christine will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her with love and adoration shining in his eyes.

Christine didn't even notice the tears spilling down her cheeks. She looked down at Erik sure she would die of the insurmountable happiness she was feeling at that moment.

"Erik, I would be honored to be your wife." She whispered, her eyes sparkling. He smiled at her and choked back a sob. He stood before her and slid the beautiful ring on her finger.

She looked into his eyes, and knew he was the only man in the world that she could ever be happy with. She gently stroked his unmasked cheek before softly kissing his lips.

"I love you Erik…."She whispered.

"And I love you Christine. I will always love you." He said softly before taking her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles softly, without breaking their eye contact. Such a simple gesture, yet it sent chills up Christine's spine.

"Oh! I must tell Maman and Meg!" Christine squealed, and grabbing Erik's hand she led them about the entire house informing everyone of their engagement.


	17. Arms of warmth

**A/N:** _I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait for the update. But here it is, short but sweet. I am really sad about how few reviews I have receieved with the last two chapters of Shadows of the past. It really does make it harder for me to write since I gain so much inspiration from reviews. So please, even if it is constructive critiscim, just hit that button and give a little review. It means a lot to me._

_Twinkle22:I do hope that you will continue to read even though it has been so long since my last update._

_peachi padwan: I am glad that you enjoy it. To be perfectly honest I find it hard to write this story since I am not sure where I want to go with it. But we'll see._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: Call me shallow, but after meeting Michael Shawn Lewis, the gorgeous and talented man who plays Raoul in the Braodway musical I like Raoul a bit more and I feel guilty about making him out to be so horrid in Shadows of the Past. I plan on writing another fic where he is a good man :D And of course he will find someone...everyone will. _

_micheped: It has been so long!_

_primadonnakate: I hope you haven't given up on me!_

_Cat: Why thank you! _

_ amanda: Please continue reading dear._

_Caitlin: Thankies! I am glad that you like it and I do hope that you will continue reading._

* * *

Erik sat in his basement for the first time in months. Since Christine had come to live with him he had rarely had to opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Now he said on his chaise and looked over the many compositions he had written in his anger and despair.

His life had changed since Christine had come back into his life. He no longer felt such anger. In fact he now felt happier than he ever had. Christine would soon be his wife and they would start a new life together.

As he looked through the sheet music he happened upon Don Juan Triumphant. He frowned, he thought he had destroyed all the copies of what he had once thought would be his masterpiece.

His eyes scanned the lines of "Past the Point of no Return." The song was dark, passionate and sensual and although it had been written in anger it still held such love behind it. But that love had become dark and possessive as Christine began to slip out of his grasp.

He desire for her grew when he knew that she might no longer be his. He put all his lust and passion as well as his anger and love in that song and it created a song that he was sure no one who had heard it would forget.

"For old times sake." Erik murmured as he took the piece over to his piano. He began to play the first notes and felt the world around him fade away.

XXX

Christine was just about to close her eyes when she heard the notes of a song she knew all too well begin to play.

"It can't be." She whispered, sitting up in bed. She scrambled out from under the covers and grabbed her robe. She had no idea where the music was coming from since there were only two floors to Erik's home. Yet she had only heard the music when she had her head resting on her pillow, which led her to believe it was coming from below.

She cautiously walked down the hall. As far as she knew everyone was asleep. She had told them all earlier that night about her engagement and after that everyone had been exhausted.

She softly knocked on Erik's double bedroom doors and when she didn't hear a reply she swung the doors open. She didn't see him inside and knew better than to go into his room uninvited.

As she continued walking down the hall the music seemed to be drifting towards her, yet sometimes it would be silent. She eventually wound up in front of a suit of armor and realized at this point the music was at its loudest.

Knowing Erik there was bound to be a hidden room somewhere in this large house. In fact there could possibly be a whole other floor she never even knew about.

She frantically scanned the door and armor for anything that might trigger the secret to reveal itself. Nothing seemed out of place or at all peculiar.

Christine was about to give up when her eyes landed on a faint marking on the breastplate of the suit of armor, leaning closer she saw that it was a rose. With a slightly shaking hand she brushed her fingers over the engraving and jumped when she heard a rumbling noise.

The wall was moving….

XXX

"Damn it Erik." Christine swore under her breath after tripping once more in the darkness of the tunnel she was now in. She could hear the music getting louder and louder the closer she came to whatever room Erik was hiding.

The walls around her were cold, but thankfully not slimy and damp like those of the opera house had been. She also was glad to find that she didn't see or hear any rats about her shuffling feet.

Finally she came to the end of the tunnel, at first she thought it was a dead end but when she felt around with her hands she felt a cold metal handle. She pulled on the handle with all her strength and the door swung open.

When she stepped inside she was once again the same Christine that the mysterious Phantom had taken to his lair. She looked in the direction where the music was coming from and saw Erik sitting in front of a massive pipe organ, swaying to the music he was playing. Should she approach him or turn back.

Although Erik had changed a lot since his days as the Phantom, his anger could still flare up without much warning. But the music captivated her…_that song_ captivated her. She couldn't help but to walk over to him, she looked at his face and could see the passion and pain reflected there.

His eyes were closed and Christine hoped he wasn't envisioning what had happened that night. When the song ended, Erik took his fingers off the keys and looked down at his hands as if they had played that song without the rest of his body's consent.

He then turned around to look at Christine. "Erik…that song…" She couldn't explain what she felt. That song brought so many emotions to the surface, some good and some bad.

"I do not know what came over me Christine." Erik stood from his seat on the bench and took Christine in his arms.

"It's beautiful Erik, but every time I hear it I think of the past. I don't want to remember the past. All that matters to me is right before me." Christine gazed into Erik's eyes, hoping that together they could overcome the ghosts from their past.

Erik kissed Christine's forehead and took her hand. "Come, let's rest. We have a wedding to plan."

XXX

That night Erik slept with Christine in his arms. They both knew it wasn't appropriate to sleep in the same bed, or room when they weren't married. But this wasn't about making love, this was about loving each other.

Both Erik and Christine had gone through so much in their lives, and that song was living proof of how far they had come; together. Christine found peace in Erik's arm and vice versa. That night Christine and Erik had slept in their hidden chamber below the rest of their house.

Erik had recreated another gorgeous bed, covered with plush red and black pillows and soft red blankets. The headboard was carved to look like music notes on various bars of a sheet of music and Christine was amazed at the detail. Right before she fell asleep she could hear Erik softly humming, that and the sound of his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

XXX

"Christine? Christine are you in there?" Meg knocked on her best friend's door repeatedly. When there was no answer she just assumed her friend was already up and about. Not that she could blame her, if she was about to be married she would find it hard to sleep as well.

When she was almost completely down the hall, she heard the creaking of a door and turned around. Both Erik and Christine were leaving Erik's room together. When Christine saw Meg she blushed deeply, she could only imagine what was going through Meg's mind.

"Good morning Christine, Erik." Meg said with a slight bow of her head before she left them alone in the hall.

"Oh no, I hope she doesn't think…" But Erik silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shush. You can explain to her later." Erik was right, she could tell Meg what really happened later. Besides, Meg should know her well enough to know that she wouldn't sleep with Erik before they were married.

That morning before breakfast Christine asked Meg to take a walk with her through the garden. Meg agreed and once Christine was sure no one would overhear she set about explaining what had happened last night.

"Meg, I didn't…"

"I know you didn't Christine." Meg said with a kind, genuine smile. Christine embraced her best friend, thanking God for sending her a person who knew her better than she knew herself.


	18. Confession

_A/N: Whoa. I have noticed some major inconsistencies in this story. To clarify and to keep us all unconfused :P Madame Girys name is Antoinette, not Mariette. I had wanted to change things. But I forgot :P So she is Antoinette. Anyhoo this chapter has is a bit short but still review. You know how much it means to me! I will love you forever. I reread this story today and realized how many readers I've lost. That makes me so sad. There is indeed a twist in this story. Though some of you may have guessed what it was. Also, I did not reread this so there may be a few errors. Please point them out and I shall fix them. Enjoy._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: I did, I met Raoul. He was absolutely gorgeous and such a wonderful, kind person. I fell in love till I found out how old he was. It hurt. You and I must come up with a way to send each other our chapters so that we can start being betas for each other again. I am looking forward to the long awaited update of your fanfic. _

_DemonicSymphony: Yay! A new reader! Thank you dear. _

* * *

"Christine! Christine…don't you dare walk away from me." Erik grasped Christine's arms and held her against his strong body.

"Christine I know that you want to invite the people from the opera house, but I cannot allow you to do so. Some things cannot be forgiven. Unfortunately my past as the opera ghost is one of those things. I would do anything to make you happy, but this would place both us in danger."

Christine sighed, but didn't say anything. She didn't feel like arguing. But she was still rather disappointed that she couldn't invite her friends to her wedding. The only people who mattered would be there of course.

But Christine had always imagined a large wedding with many guests wishing her and her husband well. Instead it would be a small wedding, with no announcement in the paper. No one would know of the happiness Christine had found with Erik.

No one would ever care, because to them he would always remain a murder; the Phantom of the Opera.

Christine knew that Erik was right. There was no point in arguing, as long as Erik was there at the altar Christine would be happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"So where shall we go for our honeymoon?" She asked, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck between her fingers.

"Where would you like to go? The world is at your fingertips Christine. I can deny you nothing." Erik said, Christine was amazed at the way he spoke to her. The way he was able to convey so much emotion in so few words.

Christine thought about this. She had always wanted to go to Greece. But she wasn't sure if sunlight and breathtaking views of the ocean were what Erik would have in mind for a peaceful honeymoon. She knew that with Erik she would have to make many sacrifices, but it was only fair if he at least tried to be open minded about new things.

"What about Greece?" Christine asked, sitting down before the fireplace in the library. Erik groaned, she knew he wouldn't like the idea.

"Greece? Come now Christine. We could go anywhere. Why would you want to go somewhere so garish and…and bright?" He asked, looking at her.

"Because Erik, it will be beautiful and romantic. Besides, it will make me happy. I thought you could deny me nothing." She said, pouting. She would use his own words against him if she had to.

"You little minx. How dare you use those words against me!" Although his tone was harsh, Erik couldn't hide his smile nor the twinkle in his eyes.

"Please Erik. I've always longed to see Greece. If you want, we could split the honeymoon. Half in Greece, and the other half wherever you would like to go." Christine said, trying to persuade him to give in.

"I shall think about it." Erik said, leaving no more room for discussion. Christine rolled her eyes and decided to give up for now.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library discussing where they would get married and who would be there witnesses and so forth. Christine decided to have Meg as her maid of honor and to have Madame Giry give her away,

Erik would have Nadir as his best man. Christine wanted to get married in Germany, which was the country her family was originally from. Erik didn't argue this. He knew that Christine wanted to feel connected to her father somehow on her wedding day. Getting married in Germany would help.

But little did Christine know that Erik had it arranged that they would be married at the same church that Christine had been baptized in. He knew it would mean the world to Christine. Sometimes he wondered if Christine's father would have approved of him.

He doubted it. After all the things he had done, he didn't even approve of himself. If he had a daughter, her would never have allowed her to be with a man such as himself. Sometimes he wondered what Christine saw in him. Sometimes he didn't care. The fact that he had her love was all that he could have ever wished for.

They had both agreed to get married the following November. Christine would be turning 19 the following March. She had turned 18 during their brief separation. Erik was rather nervous of the prospect of having a wife and what came along with it.

He knew that it was the man who looked forward to the wedding night, be he was absolutely dreading it. He would reveal his entire being to the only woman he would ever love.

It would be incredibly embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that he was positive he would be a horrible lover.

Whereas Erik was nervous about the whole scenario of the wedding night, Christine was rather excited about it. Although she couldn't deny a part of her did dread it for the same reasons as Erik.

But she knew that she loved this man and she would spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him, and the fact that he was a virgin made her feel extraordinarily special. No other woman had had him before, and Christine found that amazing. Erik was truly a living Adonis, and he was hers.

XXX

Christine's birthday passed by swiftly and she found that it was the best birthday she ever had. She looked forward to the next year when she would celebrate it with her husband.

They had finally decided to spend their honeymoon in Greece and then go to Scotland for the remainder of the trip.

When she sat down with Meg one afternoon she saw that her friend was anxious about something.

"Meg, what is it?" Christine asked, reaching across the table to grasp her friend's hand. They had decided to sit outside that day and chat a bit while Erik composed some music.

"Christine. There is something I must tell you. But I am afraid of how it will effect you. You must promise not to be cross with me." Meg said, nervously biting her lip.

"Meg, whatever you have done cannot possibly be that bad. Please tell me." Christine was growing worried. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"Christine…I've met someone." Meg tried to hide the blush on her face, but only attempted in making her face glow more brightly.

"Goodness Meg! Why would I be upset! Who is he?" Christine asked, happy that Meg had found someone after all this time.

"Christine, it's Raoul."

* * *

_A/N: le gasp Raoul! Whatever shall her reaction be? Cookies to those of you who saw this coming! though I did not really give any hints. Oh well. Please read and review! _


	19. Crossing the bridge

**A/N:** _This chapter jumps ahead a bit. I must warn that this chapter is rated M for sexuality so if you're put off by that sort of thing, please skip foward to the next chapter. I must thank my beta; thePhantom'sEvenstar for her help writing this chapter! Now, I give you a moment many of us have been waiting for!_

_michiped: Yay! I am glad that you're still reading. I hope this update makes it you forgive me for my lack of speedy updates!_

_peachi padwan: This isn't as long as it could be, but I hope it will satisfy you._

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: It's here! It's here!_

_draegon-fire: Why thank you dearest. I am glad that you're enjoying it!_

_DamagedGlory: Just a bit awkward._

_Archangle Amy: Well...thanks. I guess the good thing about fanfic is that you can write to fit your ideals. I hope that this lives up to your expectations and I am glad that you're reading dear!_

* * *

Christine nervously tied her robe around her waist. She couldn't believe that she was finally married. Time had flown by as had the ceremony. She looked in the mirror of the dressing room that she was in. She felt self-conscious in the short robe and feathery high heels she was wearing.

Under her robe she wore a corset with lace trimming as well as garters and rather revealing underwear. Her stockings were practically sheer and the only concealment she really had was her robe. Which was so short it did little to hide her flesh.

But this was after all what she had picked out to wear, and wear it she would. For now at least.

XXX

Erik paced the floor of the large bedroom. He nervously glanced at Christine's dressing room door. Half hoping she would come out, half hoping she wouldn't. Why was he so nervous? After all, isn't this what he had wanted for so long?

Yet now it seemed intimidating and he felt like jumping out the window. He glanced at the bed which was covered in a dark blue fabric with cream colored sheets.

Should he turn down the bed? Should he sit and wait for her? Should he lounge on the bed and wait for her? Should he break down the dressing room door and just get it over with?

"Erik?" Christine's nervous voice floated past the door.

"Yes darling?" He said, hoping his voice wouldn't betray his anxiety.

"I love you." She said, not wanting to leave the dressing room.

"And I love you Christine." He replied, meaning it with all his heart.

He saw the handle of the dressing room door turn and his heart stopped. This was it.

Christine emerged from the room, blushing slightly. She gazed at Erik and felt her pulse quicken. He was wearing black silk pajama pants, and no shirt. His hair was slicked back and his white mask was in place.

They both looked each other over and neither could help but to think of a time when things were so different…

_Flashback_

"Come to me angel of music…I am your angel of music." Christine couldn't help but walk towards that ethereal voice. She felt drawn to the man in the mirror. Her angel of music.

He had taken her down to his lair, he had sung to her. She couldn't control what she was feeling, his fingers left heat in their wake and she longed for him to touch her once more. When he withdrew his hands she felt her heart sink.

Erik had wanted her, and he was so sure he would have her. That foolish boy couldn't have her heart if Erik already claimed her body and mind. He had seen the look on Christine's face.

She was enthralled by him, and he savored every moment of hit. He led her to the bedroom, foolishly stopping in front of that blasted mannequin. If it weren't for that, she would have been his.

As he set her gently in that bed, he realized that perhaps it was a blessing that she had fainted. It had stopped him from doing something that she would surely hate him for once she awoke from her trance like state.

He never thought that he would be able to touch her like that again. Yet as he continued to watch her from afar his love for he grew as well as his desire.

He tried time and again to get her to come to him. To be his, but for one reason or another his plans were thwarted.

Then he wrote Don Juan Triumphant. This was the key to getting his bride. And he would have her.

Christine had been scared to perform, she knew that it would lead to the demise of the Phantom. Yet that wasn't what she wanted, it should have been. What she was really frightened of was Erik's control over her.

She had no doubt she would succumb to him. They both knew it. When he had come onto that stage, she knew there was no point in fighting what was inevitable.

She longed for his touch, she craved it. He taunted her, running his hands over her body, leaving her wanting much more. The words she sang did little to describe the feelings she was experiencing.

She ascended the bridge, and walked towards him on the bridge. The way he removed his cape made her knees go weak. Then he had his hands on her once more. Then reality sank back in as the song ended.

This man, was a murder. But…he had taken her under his wing. He had made her dreams come true. She removed his mask…and set all the events after that in action.

He was going to force her to be his bride. But then he let her go. She knew that if she left him, she would never see him again. Could she live with that?

She had gone through hell and back to have her angel back in her life. And finally he had forgiven her. Finally they were together.

End flashback 

Now it seemed that something they had both longed for such a long time was happening. Yet they were both nervous.

Erik held out his hand to Christine and she willingly took it. He brought her to him and smiled down at her. His eyes burned with a fiery passion that both intimidated and enthralled Christine.

"You look like an angel." He purred. Christine smiled, she couldn't even begin to tell him what he looked like. But the words 'Adonis' and 'sex god' came to mind.

Erik nerves seemed to relax now that Christine was before him. Now that he saw her, and how gorgeous she looked he completely forgot about everything.

He placed his hands on her elegant neck and brought them into her hair, removing the pins and sending them clattering to the floor.

When her hair was finally cascading down her back once more he was satisfied. This was how he liked her best, with her hair free and flowing.

"Christine…Christine…Christine." He sang in a whisper. Her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead, he planned to take this slowly.

He ran his hands down her shoulders and across her arms, then captured her hands in his. He placed a kiss on each of her wrists, if Christine had been nervous before that all ended once she felt Erik's lips upon her skin.

He drew her to him and gazed down into her eyes before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Christine's hands traveled up his chest to land on his strong shoulders. His smile took her breath away and she knew that no other man would ever make her feel the way Erik did.

She walked backwards towards the bed, taking him with her. When she felt the soft mattress press against her back she stopped looked up into Erik's eyes. She saw all the love he had for her as well as all the desire that he had controlled so well all this time.

But now they were married and finally they would be able to cross that bridge which had called to them for so long.

Erik's hands grasped the belt of Christine's robe and he easily untied the knot, which she had made. He parted the silk folds of the robe and watched as it slid down her shoulders and landed on the floor about her feet.

Christine felt the blush that had spread over her body as Erik raked his hungry eyes over her barely clothed form. He took her into his arms and laid her down on the bed, she looked up and him silently begging him to join her.

He didn't hesitate and lowered himself onto the bed next to her. He kissed her, softly at first his hands caressing her soft curls, then snaking down her next and shoulders.

But the kiss became more heated as Erik moved his tongue past the barrier of Christine's lips. As their tongues danced together he skimmed his hands over the swell of her breast and didn't miss the tremor that went through Christine's body.

She wrapped her arms around Erik's back, pulling him closer. She could barely catch her breath as Erik's lips traveled from her own making a trail down her neck and over her collarbone. Finally he kissed the flesh between her breasts before finally kissing the round flesh. Her corset eventually got in the way and he wanted it off.

But it seemed that his fingers could not work quick enough to remove the blasted thing. Growing more and more impatient he grabbed a small knife from the nightstand, used for opening letters. It easily sliced open the corset and he tugged the now ruined garment off of her torso.

Christine's first reaction would have been to cover herself with her hands, but Erik had stopped her hands with his own. His eyes worshiped her body and she felt herself flush even more. He allowed his hands to caress the flesh, which was now revealed to him, causing Christine to whimper in pleasure.

Soon his mouth replaced his hands and Christine could barely contain her moans of pleasure. She had always thought she would be quite in bed, but apparently that was not the case. She could feel Erik's growing arousal press against her thigh and it made her heart beat even faster than she had thought possible.

Erik continued his sweet torture, pressing kisses over every exposed inch of creamy skin revealed to him. When he pressed a kiss against her thigh Christine almost shattered right there.

"Erik…" She whimpered. He looked up at her, his eyes dark with his apparent lust.

He took her lips once more in a frenzy of kisses. Christine managed to remove his pajama pants and was shocked to find how well endowed Erik was. When he lowered her against the pillows once more, he removed the last piece of clothing that separated their bodies.

Christine felt relieved once it was removed and gazed into Erik's eyes as he placed himself between her thighs. "I love you Christine." He whispered before entering her with a deliberate stroke. Christine had never thought that making love would be quite like this. It took a while before she was used to the feeling of Erik inside of her.

But once she did she moved her hips against his, her ardor building. His strokes were slow at first, but soon became more hurried. She heard his panting and moaned as she felt herself close to her pinnacle.

Her head titled back and her nails dug into the flesh above his shoulder blades. They both came together in a moment that neither would forget.

They both lay together, their limbs still entwined as the came down from the high of joining together. Erik stroked her face lovingly and kissed her shoulder.

"You're beautiful." He whispered over and over again. That night they both fell asleep in each others arms. The bridge had been crossed and they were finally one.

XXX

The next morning Christine gazed at Erik, his body was something that still amazed her. She thought back to the night before and blushed once again. It seemed that it had taken so long for this moment to finally arrive. For them to finally be joined as husband and wife.

Christine thought back to the months before.

"Christine, it's Raoul." Meg said, sure that Christine would never be able to forgive her. Christine had never thought that her ex-fiance and her best friend would become an item. But they were and Christine found that it brought her great joy that two people she loved dearly had found each other.

"_Meg, believe it or not. But I am extremely happy for you." Meg's eyes had filled with tears of relief and she and her best friend had embraced. _

_When Christine had told Erik about Meg and Raoul, Erik had been far from happy. In fact he dreaded having to see the boy now that Meg was in a relationship with him. Christine had begged Erik to allow Raoul to come to the wedding, and finally after fighting about it for months he had relented._

_Raoul had been surprisingly calm at the wedding. Smiling as he watched Christine approach the aisle in the small German church. He knew that Christine had found happiness. _

_Christine had smiled and held back tears of joy as she and Erik exchanged their vows to one another in the church where she had been baptized. Getting married there really made her feel as if her father was there, watching over her. In fact, she felt that both of her parents were there that day, smiling down at her and her God-sent husband._

_After the ceremony that he all had dinner together at the restaurant at the hotel, after which Christine and Erik headed to their room. _

It felt like the months leading up to their wedding had gone by slowly, yet looking back Christine felt that the time had flown by. She was now Christine Destler. The wife of a genius. The wife of a man who would love her until the end of time.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I jumped ahead a bit and didn't go into detail of the wedding. But I really want to jump into what happens after their wedding. How their lives will be now. Please tell me what you think! _


End file.
